A Heart of Ice
by girlpresses
Summary: Sakura an emotionless girl that just transfered from America met the host club. Her past is what made her emotionless. Will the host club melt the ice in her heart? OCx? Gomen, bad summary. Plz R&R! This is my first fanfiction so it might not be so good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm using the last name first.

Chapter 1: The New Girl

A girl wearing a poofy hat, a light blue shirt and a white skirt got off the plane and walked into the airport. She had bangs and her hair that was nearly to her elbows and they had blue highlights in them. The girl took her luggage and walked around trying to find the airport's exit.

"Sakura-sama," a person said behind her. She turned to see her driver Rei.

"This way," Rei said as he walked to the exit with Sakura right behind. A limo was in front of the airport exit and many people were staring at it. Sakura went in the limo and heard many chattering as she closed the door. Rei brought her luggage to the truck. Sakura looked out the window to see a whole crowd. Rei finally got to the driver's seat and drove off.

"Rei, what school am I going to?", Sakura asked in a emotionless tone.

"Ouran, I believe, it's high school," Rei answered. Sakura looked out the window to see many buildings. '_It's no longer the same, Akane. There used to be many parks, seas and many gardens.. . It used to be beautiful.' _

"Sakura-sama, you're going by the name Mashiro Sakura in school on your parents orders," Rei said as the limo stopped, "We're here." Sakura got out and Rei gave her, her luggage and a maid showed her, her room. Sakura took off her poofy hat and placed it on the bed. She started to unpack, there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked emotionless.

"A maid, I have your school uniform," the maid answered as Sakura opened the door.

"Arigato," Sakura said emotionless as she took it and closed the door. She placed it on the bed and continued to unpack. After 30 minutes of packing she took her poofy hat and went out. She called Rei who appeared in seconds.

"I'm checking out the school," Sakura said in the same tone.

"Hai," Rei answered as he opened the door for Sakura. She went in and closed the door like before. Rei went to the driver's seat and dove to the school. _' That uniform was the worst I saw. . .' , _Sakura thought as she looked out. In 10 minutes, she arrived at the school. She went out and said, "I'll call when I'm going home." She walked into the gates and saw a pink bunny on the floor of the hallway. Sakura went and picked it up. A little kid appeared with a tall guy behind him.

"Ne, Ne, Can I have Usa-chan back?" he said as Sakura handed it to him. A tall blonde guy ran down the doors shouting, "Where are you, my daughter!?" Twins were running behind him.

"Tono, we told you she's at her grandmother's and returning tomorrow," one of the twins said.

"You devils, what have you done with my daughter!" the tall blonde guy shouted.

"She's really at her grandmother's," a guy said as he emerged from the shadows. Sakura turned and was about to walk away.

"You must be new here," the guy said.

"The we should introduce ourselves, We are the Host club," the blonde guy said, "I am Souh Tamaki."

"Ootori Kyouya," Kyouya said.

"We are the Hitachiin twins," the twins said together.

"Hikaru," Hikaru said.

"and Kaoru," Kaoru said. Sakura looked at the little kid.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni but you can call me hunny!," the little kid said, "an this is my cousin, Morinozuka Takashi, you can call him Mori." Hunny pointed to the tall guy.

"We have one more member that is currently not here," Tamaki said.

"You must be the transfer student from America," Kyouya said looking in files. Sakura nodded.

"Mashiro Sakura right?" he continued. Sakura nodded again

"I should get going see ya tomorrow," Sakura said emotionless. She took out her cellphone and called Rei.

"You should go to the Third Music Room tomorrow," Tamaki shouted. Sakura had disappeared from their sight.

"The Mashiro family didn't have a daughter," Kyouya suddenly said.

"She also knows our secret because of Tono shouting," Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded

"Seems like we got ourselves 2 toys," Hikaru said smirking, Kaoru was smirking too.

"You demons, what are you planning to do to my precious daughter!" Tamaki yelled chasing the twins. Hunny saw a picture on the floor and picked it up. It was a smaller version of the girl they just met and her twin. Both of them were smiling.

Sakura got home and went to her room to change. She got to her room and couldn't find her picture. '_Must of dropped it, I'll find it tomorrow."_

_The Next Day_

Sakura woke up at 6:00am. She changed into normal clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Sakura-sama, your parents called, they're going to be here next month," a maid said as Sakura reached the table and ate. '_Next month, that's weird, they always wait 5 months before coming.'_ Sakura finished her breakfast and wiped her mouth. She went out to see Rei waiting by the limo. He opened the door for her like always and she went in closing the door. He drove to her school and she went out. She walked to the area she was yesterday but couldn't find it. '_That crazy club must have that damn picture.' _Sakura heard the bell and ran to class. She walked in.

"You must be the new student right?" the teacher asked. Sakura nodded.

"Introduce yourself," the teacher said.

"My name is Mashiro Sakura, I transferred from America," Sakura said emotionless, "That's all." There was many whispers.

"Your seat is behind Fujioka-kun," the teacher said pointing to a guy-looking-girl. Sakura walked to the seat behind him/her and sat down. The twins were there in the same class.

* * *

The twins carried Sakura to the Third Music Room with the girl/guy following after school. They put her down and opened the door. Rose petals swirled around to the four.

"Welcome to the host club," the other host members said togather.

"Can I have my picture back?" Sakura asked emotionless. The twins were confused.

"Picture?" they asked together. Hunny gave her the picture that he found yesterday.

"Arigato," Sakura said in the same tone.

"Saku-chan, why aren't you smiling anymore?" Hunny asked. Sakura put the picture into a pocket and said, "Because of personal reasons."

"You aren't from the Mashiro family right?" Kyouya asked as the twins closed the doors.

"It's none of your business," Sakura said emotionless. Kyouya look at Tamaki.

"I should get going," Sakura said as she was about to open the doors.

"Wait, who are you?" Kyouya asked. Tamaki took her hand and asked, "What is your name my hime?" Sakura kicked below his knees making him go to his knees.

"Pervert," Sakura said in the same tone. The twin started laughing. Tamaki started sulking in a corner.

"She's good," Kaoru said still laughing.

"Just one word does it all," Hikaru said laughing too.

"Now you should pay a price for doing that to our king," Kyouya said grinning. '_The king? More like he's the king, damn the Ootoris' ,' _Sakura thought.

"Excuse me?" Kyouya said as if reading her mind.

"You're doing all this just for my name right," Sakura asked emotionless. Kyouya nodded.

"Fine, you win, my name is Sakamoto Sakura," Sakura said opening the doors, "I'll be here tomorrow to designate the twins." Sakura disappeared as everyone except Haruhi was in shock.

"A Sakamoto was here. . ." Kyouya said.

"What's wrong senpai?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya returned to his old self. As he pushed up his glasses.

"I'll explain tomorrow after hosting hours, the host club wasted half an hour trying to figure out that girl's name, so we should start the host club."

End of Chapter 1

**Arigato for reading, gomen if it's bad. I won't continue if I don't get a couple reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigato for reviewing!**

Chapter 2: The Sakamoto Family

Sakura was on the limo and Rei was driving her home. Her cell phone rung all of a sudden. She picked it up and said, "Moshi, Moshi."

"Sakura, me and your mother will come there in a month, right now I'm pretty busy so bye," a familiar voice said as they hung up. Sakura hung up and continued to look out. '_Next month.. . So early. . . They usually come in 5-10 months. . .' _

"Sakura-sama, we're here," Rei said opening the door. Sakura went out and headed to her room but was stopped by a maid.

"Sakura-sama, there's a party next week and you have to come on your parents orders," the maid said handing her an invitation.

"Arigato," Sakura said emotionless. She walked into her room and placed it on a table. _'A party. . . Why next week?'_

The next day was Friday and next week was winter break. Sakura woke up at 7:00am and changed into normal clothes. She put on a poofy hat and small messenger bag. She walked downstairs as the maids greeted her. She finished her food quickly and went out as Rei greeted her. She went into the limo and Rei drove off to the school.

"Sakura-sama, your birthday is on January 27 right?" Rei asked all of a sudden. Sakura nodded as the limo stopped and Sakura went out of the limo. Sakura headed for her class as she got out. When she got there, she saw the twins already there. Haruhi wasn't there yet. Sakura quickly went to her seat and sat down. The twins appeared in front of her.

"Why did you want to designate us?" Hikaru asked. Sakura looked up.

"No reason, it just reminds me of the past," Sakura said emotionless. The two started grinning for some reason.

"Then, let's play the 'Which is Hikaru?' game!" the twins said together. Sakura nodded and the twins got closer to each other and spun around a couple times.

"Left," Sakura said in the same tone.

"No, I'm Kaoru," Hikaru said. Haruhi appeared behind them.

"No, she's right," Haruhi said sitting down. The bell rung and the twins got to there seat.

After school, the four went to the third music room. Haruhi did what she was supposed to and Sakura sat in front of the twins. The twins started to talk as Sakura thought of the past. She wasn't really listening to the twins.

**Flashback**

_There were twins who looked like a small Sakura. The two were at the beach alone._

"_Sakura, look," one of the twins said pointing to a colorful shell. Sakura ran there and picked it up._

"_It's so pretty," Sakura said smiling to her twin._

"_You can have it, Sakura," the other twin said. Sakura shook her head and handed it to the other twin._

"_Akane, you can have it after all you're the older sister," Sakura said grinning. Akane broke it in half and gave a piece to Sakura._

"_Each of us will have one after all, we're twins," Akane said smiling. Sakura took out 2 strings and took her half and stuck the string into it so it looked like a necklace. She did the same with the other one and gave it to Akane._

"_It'll make the perfect necklace," Sakura said as she put it on. Akane did the same thing._

"_Arigato, Sakura," Akane said as she put it on and hugged Sakura._

**End of Flashback**

Tears were streaming down Sakura's cheeks as she held her necklace. Hikaru was waving his hand in front of Sakura's face. She wiped her tears and said, "Gomen."

"Senpai, it's the end of hosting hours, what is the Sakamoto family?" Haruhi asked.

"All of it's family members are good at fighting, they own many law firms, restaurants and thousands of police forces. It is also one of the wealthiest family of the world also the strongest. The family is feared by many and many commoners don't know about them," Kyouya said as he was typing.

"I should get going," Sakura said emotionless as she walked to the door, "Everyone here except, Haruhi is going to that party right?"

"Haruhi will come, I as the king of the host club order my daughter to come!" Tamaki said. Haruhi twitched.

"Senpai, I don't want to come," Haruhi said.

"Your dept will decrease by 5," Kyouya said.

"Fine," Haruhi said as Sakura went out. She walked to the gates but didn't see Rei.

"Oi," A guy said near the gates. Sakura turned as she was shocked.

"Why are you here?" Sakura said in the same tone.

"So I see you remember your fiancé," he said as he approached Sakura. _'Seems like I have to run home,' _Sakura thought. Sakura started running in the direction of her mansion. She stopped by a park to rest from her 2 mile run. She sat on a bench and looked at her cell phone's time, 6:26pm. '_It's already so late, damn it, why did he have to come.' _Sakura stood up and forgot which direction to go. She took out her phone and was about to call but it ran out of batteries. _'Why in a time like this_ ?' Sakura looked in her messanger bag but didn't see her wallet. 'Why did I have to forget to take it_.' _She turned around and started walking. '_I hope this is the right direction.'_

Sakura's fiancé was waiting in her mansion. He sat on the sofa and looked at the time. '_It's already 7:30, where'd she go?' _he thought as a maid came_._

"Ikuto-sama, your tea," the maid said placing it on the table in front of him.

"Arigato," Ikuto said as he took a sip out of the teacup. _'I should go find her,'_ Ikuto thought as he put on his jacket and left to find Sakura.

Sakura was near a commoners' apartment for some reason. _'I'm even more lost so much for my sense of direction.' _Sakura thought as she shivered. '_It's freezing too.' _

"Sakura?" a familiar voice said from behind. Sakura turned to see Haruhi.

"Haruhi? You live here?" Sakura asked still freezing. Haruhi nodded.

"Come in," Haruhi said going up the stairs to her apartment. Sakura followed to see a guy with long hair.

"Haruhi, I'm so proud of you! You made some girl friends!," Haruhi's father said.

"Can I stay here for the night, I kinda go lost," Sakura said emotionless.

"Go ahead, Haruhi, I have to go now," Her father said walking out. Sakura waved good-bye, and turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you're a girl right?" Sakura asked emotionless. Haruhi nodded

"Then why you dressing like a guy?" Sakura continued to askin the same tone.

"I have to pay a dept," Haruhi said thinking of the time where she broke the vase.

"For that stupid club?" Sakura asked in the same tone as she sat down. Haruhi nodded.

"Can I use the kitchen?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

"Go ahead just don't ruin anything," Haruhi said as Sakura went into the kitchen and made some food. She put it on a plate and ate. Then she went out of the kitchen.

"Where am I sleeping today?" Sakura asked as she sat back down.

"There's only my room," Haruhi said.

"Can I sleep now?" Sakura asked emotionless. Haruhi showed her, her room and she went to sleep after taking off her messenger bag. Also her poofy hat.

**End of Chapter 2**

Arigato for reading!

Her ringtone\/

http(colon)/youtube(dot)com/watch?vP9C0LE-rdbA


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The AB blood girl

The following day, Haruhi was woken up by a knock on the door. She went and opened the door to see the host club.

"Sempai, why are you here?," Haruhi asked.

"We came to see you, my daughter," Tamaki said as they all went in. There was a lot of noises so Sakura was woken up. She went out and shouted, "SHUT UP!" She turned back and went back to sleep. Tamaki and the twins were scared and the others were just shocked.

"Is Saku-chan okay?," Hunny asked Haruhi.

"Why is she here in the first place?" Hikaru asked.

"She got lost," Haruhi said.

"She got lost!?," Everyone except Kyouya and Mori said or rather shouted. Sakura woke up again because they shouted loudly. She was gonna hurt the person who she first sees because of the noise. She went out and the first person she sees is Tamaki. In a couple seconds, Tamaki had bruises on his arms and legs. Sakura had went back to sleep.

"Okaa-san, she's scary," Tamaki said looking at the bruises.

"Sempai, it's your fault for shouting," Haruhi said. Sakura woke up fully and combed her hair and brush her teeth. She put on her poofy hat and messenger bag. She went out and saw the host club.

"Can I use any..," before she could finish there was a sound of a helicopter. No one closed the door so it was really loud. A guy appeared at the door.

"Ikuto," Sakura muttered. The twins heard her.

"Sakura, I finally found you," Ikuto said, "Who are they?" he pointed to everyone.

"Ouran's host club, now can I go home?" Sakura said walking out. Ikuto followed.

"Who's Ikuto?" The twins asked as the looked at kyouya.

"He should be her fiancé," Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses.

Sakura went into the helicopter and sat down on a seat. Ikuto went in and sat next to her. There was silence once they got on.

"How did you get lost?" Ikuto said breaking the silence.

"It's your fault for appearing," Sakura said emotionless as she looked out the window and looked at the clouds. They reminded her of many good things and many bad things.

**Flashback**

_Sakura and Akane were sitting on the grass looking at the clouds._

"_Sakura, look a kitten," Akane said pointing to a cloud that was shaped like a kitten._

"_I wish we could have our own kitten," Sakura said looking at the cloud._

"_Okaa-san said we'll get one on our 6__th__ birthday," Akane said smiling._

"_Sakura-sama, Akane-sama, your mother wants to see you," a maid said from behind. _

"_Now?" they both said together. The maid nodded as Sakura stood up. The went in together to see their mother and father sitting on a sofa in front of a guy their age. He was with his parents._

"_Okaa-san, Otou-san, what is it that you need us for," Akane asked._

" _We have planned a engagement for Sakura," their mother said as Sakura was shocked. Akane was shocked too._

"_That boy is your fiancé ," their father said as the boy stood up from his seat. Sakura was too shock to even move. The boy approached Sakura and Akane. He held his hand out and said," Nice to meet you, I'm Ikuto." Sakura was about to shake his hand but Akane shoke it first._

"_Nice to you, I'm Akane," Akane said having a forced smile on her face. Ikuto turned to Sakura._

"_Then, you must be Sakura, right," Ikuto asked as Sakura nodded. Akane saw Sakura was uncomfortable so she said, "Okaa-san, Otou-san, we're going to our room." She pulled Sakura's arm. Sakura followed her upstairs._

**Flashback**

The helicopter stopped and Ikuto and Sakura went out and they were in front of her mansion.

"Ikuto, Why did you come," Sakura asked emotionless as she walked to the door.

"I was told to come," Ikuto said as Sakura opened the door and went in.

"Mizuki," Ikuto said as a guy appeared, "Make sure Sakura, doesn't get lost next time."

"Hai," Mizuki said disappearing from his sight. Ikuto walked to the door and went in. Sakura was going up the stairs to her room. She suddenly stopped. '_I should go around_,' Sakura thought as she went back down and walked to the main entrance. Ikuto suddenly grabbed her arm stopping her from going

"Where are you going this time," Ikuto asked as Sakura struggled from his grip.

"Where I go is none of your business," Sakura shouted as she punched him in the stomach. He let go of her arm and Sakura ran out.

"Damn her," Ikuto muttered. Sakura ran to a nearby park. She sat down on a bench and saw many children playing. They were all happy. _'Just like my past,'_ Sakura thought as a ball went to her.

"Nee-san, can you give me the ball?" a little boy said with puppy eyes, he was in front of her. Sakura picked up the ball and gave it to him.

"Arigato, nee-san," the little boy said running back to his game. Sakura didn't want to go home, Ikuto was there. Her cellphone suddenly rang as Sakura was confused. _'Didn't it run out of batteries?' _Sakura thought as she picked it up.

"Sakura, go home already," Ikuto said on the other line.

"Why should I," Sakura said as she was about to hang up.

"I'm going back to America," Ikuto said.

"What!?" Sakura said shocked about what he just said.

"My mother wants me back," Ikuto said as he hung up. Sakura headed home and didn't see Ikuto. Though Sakura was still surprised that her phone still worked. She took it out and charged it. She went to her room and saw a light blue dress on her bed. There was a note on it. Sakura went over to her bed and read the note:

_Dear Sakura,_

_This dress is for the party next week._

_From Ikuto_

Sakura threw the note away and put the dress away. '_I might wear it,'_ Sakura thought.

The next day was January 24, three days before Sakura's birthday. Sakura was woken up by a noise from down stairs. She was angry. She went down to see the host club again!

"Stop bothering me," Sakura said going back to her room and back to sleep. After 10 minutes of sleeping again, Sakura was finally fully awake. She did all the morning stuff and went down to see the host club.

"The crazy club is everywhere I go," Sakura muttered. Sakura went down stairs and sat on a sofa.

"Can anyone tell me why the hell are u here?" Sakura asked emotionless. 

"Tama-chan said that we should visit you, ne Takashi?" Hunny asked. Mori nodded.

"Then visiting hours are over," Sakura said emotionless, "All of you should go home now." Sakura pointed to the main entrance.

"But we just go here," the twins whined. Kyouya was just typing on his laptop and Tamaki nodded.

"Where's Haruhi?" Sakura asked in the same tone.

"Haru-chan said she's going to the marketplace," Hunny said.

"HE not she," Tamaki quickly corrected.

"Don't worry sempai, I already know," Sakura said shocking everyone, "It was quite obvious."

"So you know Haruhi's secret," the twins said.

"How did you find out, Saku-chan?," Hunny asked.

"I asked her and she said yes," Sakura said emotionless, "Now can everyone please go?"

"We will if you promise not to tell anyone Haruhi's secret," the twins said together.

"Fine, Just go," Sakura said in the same tone and pointed to the door. The host club walked out. After they went Sakura sighed.

"They are so annoying," Sakura said to herself as she walked to the dining table to see her breakfast. She finished it quickly and wiped her mouth. '_It's gonna be another boring day.' _Sakura thought as she went back to her room.

End of Chapter 3

**Arigato for reading. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: There's a poll on my profile about which character should be paired with Sakura. Also I don't own Ouran.) 

Chapter 4: Birthday

It was Tuesday, also Sakura's birthday. She woke up and looked at the calendar. _'It's already the 27__th__,'_ Sakura thought as she went and brushed her teeth. She combed her hair and changed to head downstairs. She put on her messenger bay and put her poofy hat inside. She went out of her room and saw a maid. The maid bowed and said, "Happy birthday, Sakura-sama." The maid went away as Sakura went down the stairs. Nearly all the maids and servants in the mansion was there in rows.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-sama," they all said together. Sakura went to the dining table to see her breakfast already there. She finished it quickly and went out after wiping her mouth. Rei was standing near the limo as always.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-sama," Rei said as he opened the limo door for her. Sakura went in and closed the door. Rei went to the driver's seat.

"Where are you going, Sakura-sama," Rei asked unsure of where he was going to drive to. Sakura took out her poofy hat and put it on even though they were in the limo.

"Haruhi-san's house," Sakura said emotionless after thinking for 30 seconds. Rei drove off. After a couple minutes, they arrived.

"I'll call when I want to go home," Sakura said in the same tone as she opened the door and went out. She closed the door and headed to Haruhi's apartment. She knocked and Haruhi opened. The host club was behind her.

"Sakura, why are you here?" Haruhi asked.

"I was bored," Sakura said emotionless, "Can I come in?" Haruhi moved and Sakura went in.

"Arigato," Sakura muttered in her usual tone as she sat down.

"It's your birthday today right," Kyouya asked. Hunny went to her.

"Saku-chan, it's your birthday today, ne?" Hunny asked. Sakura nodded.

"Happy birthday, Saku-chan!" Hunny said happily. _'Why does people get so happy on birthdays? I hate my birthday.' _Sakura thought as she stood up.

"Haruhi-san, do you need to buy anything?" Sakura said emotionless.

"Your right, I do since they came," Haruhi said.

"Then can I come," Sakura asked as Haruhi nodded.

"Can we go to the commoners' market place?" Tamaki and the twins asked together.

"Sempai, you'll play around and not help Haruhi-san," Sakura said emotionless. Hunny appeared in front of Sakura again.

"Saku-chan, how old are you now?" he asked.

"15,"Sakura said in the same tone as she went out, "Let's go Haruhi-san."

"Sempai, don't mess anything up," Haruhi warned them as she went out following Sakura. They got to the marketplace. Haruhi went somewhere and Sakura was just looking at the snacks. _'Commoner snacks were pretty good back then,'_ Sakura thought.

**Flashback**

_Akane and Sakura were sitting on a bench at a park. Sakura was eating an ice cream and Akane was looking at the other kids playing._

"_They look so happy when they play," Akane said as Sakura finished her ice cream._

"_That's because they don't have anyone watching over them," Sakura said as she pointed to a big guy wearing a black suit behind them. They suddenly stared at the big guy and looked at each other grinning._

"_On the count of three," Akane said still grinning. Sakura nodded._

"_3," they started saying together._

"_2."_

"_1!" They shouted as the twins got off the bench quickly and ran off. The big guy tried to follow but tripped on a banana. The twins laughed as continued to run. After a couple minutes of running, they stopped at a shop._

"_That was a long run," Akane said trying to control her breath. Sakura nodded also trying to control her breath._

"_It was long but fun," Sakura said after finally able to control her breath. Akane nodded also able to control her breath. She looked at the shop._

"_Wanna go in?" Akane asked Sakura. Sakura turned and nodded. The twins walked in._

"_Sakura, did you bring any money?" Akane asked. Sakura looked in her messenger bag and nodded. Sakura saw a shelf full of snacks and pointed to it._

"_Let's go there and see if anything's good," Sakura said walking to it. Akane followed closely behind. Sakura took a box of strawberry pocky off of the shelf._

"_Let's buy this," Sakura said smiling to her twin. Akane took the box and looked at it. She finally nodded after a moment of silence. They both went to the person at the cash register who looked at them weirdly._

"_We would like to buy this," Akane said handing the box to the guy. The guy scanned it and put it in a small bag._

"_260 yen," the guy said as Sakura took out 260 yen from her messenger bag and gave it to him. He gave them the bag with pocky inside after taking the money. They went out of the shop and saw the big guy who was in the black suit._

"_Sakura-sama, Akane-sama, don't run off like that, your parent will get worried," he said as Akane opened the pocky box and gave Sakura a pocky. Sakura ate it._

"_Akane, it's good," Sakura said as she took out another one. Akane took out one and ate it._

"_It is good," Akane said. The guy took the box and said, "Akane-sama, Sakura-sama, you're not suppose to eat things that you pick up." The twins got angry and they kicked him at the same time. They took the pocky box and took off again._

**E****nd of Flashback**

Sakura took off a pocky box as Haruhi approached her. _'These things are still selling, I guess,' _Sakura thought not noticing Haruhi.

"Sakura, do you want it?" Haruhi asked taking the box from her hand. Sakura shook her head and put the box back. Sakura saw Haruhi holding bags.

"Your done already?" Sakura asked emotionless. Sakura took some bags as Haruhi nodded. They walked back and Haruhi opened the door. The twins were laughing and Tamaki was sitting in the closet growing mushrooms.

"Why is Tamaki-sempai in your closet?" Sakura asked confused of the scene in front of them. Haruhi put her bags down in the kitchen and Sakura put the bags she was carrying in the kitchen too. Haruhi started to cook. Sakura went and sat down near the host club. The twins were still laughing by the time Sakura sat down. _'They all look so. . . Happy,' _Sakura thought as she took off her poofy hat and put it in her messenger bag. After an hour or two Haruhi brought food out. They all ate. Kyouya didn't since he said that the food doesn't fit his taste. Sakura ate quietly and her cellphone suddenly rang. She stopped eating and picked up.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said emotionless as soon as she picked up.

"Sakura-sama, it's getting late and you should return home for dinner," a person said on the other line.

"I'm having dinner at Haruhi-san's house," Sakura said in her normal voice shocking the other person.

"Fine, then call Rei when you're going home," the other person said still shocked as he hung up. Sakura hung up and notice that the host club was looking at her shocked. Sakura was confused but she continued eating quietly. After she finished, she finally knew why. _' Must be because I talked in my normal voice. Why did I anyways?' _Sakura asked herself as she stood up.

"I should get going, it's getting late," Sakura said emotionless as she went out. She went down the stairs and took out her cell phone. She was about to call but she felt a pair of eyes on her. She put her cell phone back and turned to the corner but didn't see anyone. She took out her cell phone again and called Rei. The limo came in a minute or two. She opened the door and went in. She closed the door. At the corner Mizuki was hiding.

"Thank god she didn't find me, Ikuto-sama would fire me if she did," he said to himself as his phone rang.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Did Sakura find you?" Ikuto asked from the other line.

"No," Mizuki answered.

"Then return," Ikuto said as he hung up and Mizuki disappeared in a flash after hanging up and putting it back in his pocket.

End of Chapter 4

Arigato for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Party

Sakura got home by 9:00pm. She went up stairs to change but before she opened the door to her room a maid appeared in front of her.

"Sakura-sama, the invitation to the party has come," the maid said handing her a envelop with a red sticker. Sakura took it and the maid moved out of her way. She opened the door and went into her room. Sakura closed the door and placed the envelop on the table near her bed and changed. After she changed, she went and opened the envelop. There was a card in it and on the front were the words 'You're invited!' in big and bold font. She opened it and read:

_Miss Sakamoto Sakura, you're invited to Mimiko Himeka's birthday on Thursday, January 30 at 5:00pm. Go to Mimiko's main mansion._

Sakura closed it and put it back in the envelop. _'Mimiko Himeka. . . Otou-sama must want me to be her friend for future corporations. . .That name sounds familiar.' _Sakura thought as she put the envelop in the drawer.

It was finally Thursday, the day of the party. Sakura woke up at10am and looked at the calendar in her room. _'Thursday already. . .,' _She thought as she walked to the bathroom in her room. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, took a shower, and got changed. She walked down stairs and went to the dining room for her breakfast. Sakura finished her food quickly and wiped her mouth. One of her servants went to her.

"Sakura-sama, the party is today, please start getting ready at 3pm," the servant said walking away. Sakura stood up and started walking towards the front door. Two of her maids stopped her.

"Sakura-sama, your parents have ordered us to not let you go out on party days," one of the maids that was blocking her said.

"Fine," Sakura muttered emotionless as she turned and headed to the couch bored. She sat down on the couch bored and the phone suddenly rang. Sakura picked it up before any maid or servant could.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said emotionless.

"The party is today, have fun!" Ikuto said from the other line.

"Whether I have fun or not at the party is none of your business," Sakura said emotionless.

"It do-," Sakura hung up before he could say anymore. Sakura was bored again. She stood up and went to her room. She took out her laptop and went on the internet. It took her a few hours to find a fun game. There was a knock on her door before she could click start.

"Come in," Sakura said emotionless. A maid opened the door.

"Sakura-sama, it's 3pm already, you should get ready," the maid said as she turned and went back to what she was doing. Sakura turned off her laptop and put it back where it was. Sakura went and closed the door. She changed into the light blue dress that Ikuto had left for her. It had glitter on it and strips of white on the end of the dress. It was strapless too. Sakura took out a tanish coat and put it on. She put on her messenger bag and poofy hat after. She slipped the invitation envelop into her messanger bag in case she needed it. All of a sudden two maids came in and surprised Sakura.

"Your parent said we have to fix up your hair," the two maid said together. Sakura sighed and took off her poofy hat. One maid was on each side of her braiding her hair on the ends.

They were finally done. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curly and in the front were two braids. Sakura put on her poofy hat and looked at the time: 4:40pm. Sakura went out to see Rei opening the limo door for her. She went in and closed the door. Rei went to the driver's seat and drove off to the Mimiko's main mansion. In 20 minutes they arrived and Sakura opened the door and went out.

"The party ends at 7pm pick me up then," Sakura said emotionless as she closed the limo door and Rei drove off. Sakura turned to face the mansion. It was pretty big. There was a big water fountain in the front and Sakura noticed many people in the mansion. Sakura went to front door and opened it gaining everyone's attention. There was a guard near the door that Sakura just opened.

"Invitation please," the guard said bowing. Sakura took out the envelop from her messenger bag and handed it to the guard as he snatched it and opened it to see the card. He opened the card to see her name.

"Arigato for coming, Sakura-sama," the guard said bowing once again. Sakura took off her poofy hat and stuffed into her messenger bag. As she walked forward, she heard a woman say, "So she's the daughter of Sakamoto Rai and Suki." Sakura turned to the woman that just said that.

"You are?" Sakura asked emotionless but politely.

"I am Mimiko Karen, the mother of Mimiko Himeka," the woman said smiling.

"Arigato for inviting me, Mimiko-san," Sakura said turning. She saw a blonde guy waving at her, _'Must be Tamaki-sempai.' _Sakura walked to him and saw the whole host club wearing formal clothes.

"Where's Haruhi-san?" Sakura asked emotionless. Tamaki was suddenly in a corner sulking.

"She didn't want to come," Kaoru said.

"No matter how Tono begged her," Hikaru continued. The lights suddenly disappeared. Sakura turned and looked up front to see a girl with long black hair and she was standing upstairs holding a microphone.

"Arigato minna for coming to my birthday party," the girl said as Sakura finally remembered who she was.

**Flashback**

_Sakura and Akane were at elementary school both wearing a sailor shirt and a blue skirt. The two walked down the halls as people tried to go out of their way._

"_Ne, Sakura," Akane said._

"_Nani, Akane," Sakura asked giving Akane her attention._

"_Why is everyone advoiding us?" Akane asked a girl with long black hair and red eyes went in front of them._

"_Himeka-chan, don't you'll get hurt if you even talk to them," a girl said running to her from behind. The girl ignored her while Sakura and Akane were shocked that she would say such thing._

"_Ano. . . Why are you being mean to everyone?" the girl with long black hair and red eyes said as tears streamed down._

"_What do y-,"Sakura started._

"_You nearly killed my brother and his friends," the girl shouted as more tears streamed down. _

"_Who is your brother?" Sakura asked ._

"_Mimiko Kai," the girl answered as the twins glared at her._

"_It was your brother's fault for ambushing us and trying to beat us up just for entering their territory," the twins said together. The girl's eyes widened in shock and so did everyone else's' who was in that hall._

"_You shouldn't blame someone with out finding out the truth," Sakura said as the twins walked ahead._

_**After School**_

_The twins got out of school to see the same girl from the morning._

"_Gomenassai," the girl said bowing._

" _It's okay," the two said as they walked forward._

"_Ano. . . What's your name?" the girl asked as she turned. The twins turned to look back._

"_Sakamoto," they said together._

"_Akane," Akane said._

"_and Sakura," Sakura continued._

"_What is yours?" they asked together._

"_Mimiko. . . Mimiko Himeka," Himeka said._

"_See you tomorrow," the twins said together as they turned back and continued walking._

**End of Flashback**

Himeka finished her speech and walked down the stairs and down the aisle and noticed Sakura. She turned to face her and smiled.

"Arigato back then, Sakura-chan," Himeka said still smiling. Sakura smiled back but didn't say anything. Himeka looked around Sakura searching for someone.

"Where's Akane-chan?" Himeka asked as the host club got confused. Tamaki had recovered from sulking. Hunny went and poked Sakura and she turned.

"Ne, Ne Saku-chan, who's Akane," Hunny asked.

"Akane's her twin sister," Himeka answered. Sakura was trying to fight back her tears but lost. Tears were streaming down her face already. Both the host club and Himeka saw the tears.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to her?" Himeka asked worried.

"Sakura, you had a twin?" Hikaru asked her. Everyone kept asking her questions that reminded her of her past with her twin sister Akane. More tears were streaming down her face.

"You shouldn't ask her anymore questions," a guy said from behind her. Everyone turned to see the guy.

"Nii-san!" Himeka said happily. While everyone was distracted, Sakura wiped her tears. Sakura was poked again. She turned and saw Hunny with Mori behind him.

"Akane must be the other girl in that picture," Hunny said remembering the picture that Sakura dropped on the first day. Sakura nodded as she turned away and started to walk out. Himeka stopped her.

"Sakura-chan, the party hasn't ended yet please stay," Himeka said.

"Hime-," before she could finish her brother pulled Himeka and whispered something into her ear.

"Hai, nii-san," Himeka said as she sighed and Sakura went out. It wasn't 7:00 yet so her limo wasn't there. Sakura sighed and decided to go for a walk. She walked to a park and sat on the swing swinging back and forth slowly. She noticed someone was following her the whole time. Sakura disappeared in a flash causing Mizuki to get worried about being fired. Sakura appeared behind Mizuki and poked him and he turned and before he could see who poked him, he was punched in the stomach. He fell back and coughed out some blood.

"Oi, why were you following me?" Sakura asked emotionless. '_She found me,' _Mizuki thought as he coughed again spitting out some more blood.

"Answer me," Sakura commanded walking towards him. Mizuki couldn't risk getting another punch and go to the hospital.

"I was hired by Ikuto-sama," Mizuki said coughing once again. Footsteps were heard behind Sakura and she turned to see the host club with Hikaru and Kaoru in front for some reason.

"Who's Ikuto," Hikaru asked Kyouya.

"It should be her fiancé," Kyouya answered.

"Why did you follow me?" Sakura asked the whole host club. Many screams were heard in the direction of the party. Everyone turned to the direction of the party and ran there.

End of Chapter 5

**I have decided to pair Sakura with one of the twins. Please review and arigato for reading this far!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Fever and Her Past

Both the host club and Sakura ran back to the mansion. Sakura opened the door and saw the guard that was taking the invitations hold a gun pointing to Himeka. There were other people holding guns pointing to other random people. There was broken glass all over the floor and the people who were holding guns didn't notice her or the host club opening the door yet.

"Kyouya-sempai, call the police," Sakura whisper so only the host club could hear and her tone was just normal. Sakura noticed a girl in the group that was holding the guns. Her hair was just like Sakura's. Sakura picked up a piece of glass and it cut her finger a little.

"Saku-chan, you okay?," Hunny asked whispering. The girl who's hair was just like Sakura's turned because she heard some noises. Sakura and the girl froze when they saw each other. Sakura's eyes have widened in shock. _'Akane?' _Sakura thought as the girl whisper something to the guard that was in the and they all disappeared. The blood on her finger was dripping and her tears were streaming down her face. Himeka ran to her.

"Sakura-chan, you okay? That was Akane-chan, right?" Himeka asked worried about her friend. Sakura wiped her tears with her coat and took out a bandage from her messenger bag. She ignored all of Himeka's questions and bandaged her finger. She turned to the direction of the door and started walking. Himeka blocked her.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to Akane-chan," Himeka asked becoming even more worried. Sakura's tears started to come down again.

"Saku-chan, did something bad happen in the past?" Hunny asked. Sakura's tears came down her face quicker.

"Please, STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS," Sakura shouted as she pushed Himeka out of the way and ran out. Both the host club and Himeka were shocked because she yelled. There was silence after Sakura left.

"The police have come," Kyouya said breaking the silence. Himeka was frozen, still shocked of the fact that Sakura yelled.

"Hime-chan, you okay?" Hunny asked after poking her. She nodded.

"She seems to have a very bad past," the twins said together. Everyone nodded.

Sakura ran all the way home. When she got to the front entrance she stopped to control her breath. _'Why was Akane there,' _Sakura thought as more tears streamed down her cheeks. _'That couldn't have been Akane,' _Sakura continued to think as she went in. A maid ran to her.

"Sakura-sama, you're home early, did you enjoy the party?" the maid asked as Sakura went upstairs and into her room. She laid on the bed. _'Akane, why did you appear all of a sudden?' _Sakura thought as she sat up. _'It can't be her,' _Sakura continued to think as she went and closed the door. She changed into her night gown and laid on the bed again. _'It can't be her,'_ was her last thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next day. She couldn't move, she felt to weak to. _'It's just like back then,' _Sakura thought. There was a knock on the door.

"_C-come i-in_," Sakura said so softly almost like a whisper. A maid opened the door. She ran to Sakura.

"Sakura-sama, you okay? You have guests," The maid asked very worried as she touched Sakura's forehead and then her own.

"SAKURA-SAMA, YOU'RE HAVING A FEVER!" the maid shouted very loudly. _'Fever?' _Sakura thought as everything turned pitch black. The host club and Himeka appeared at Sakura's room.

"Sakura-chan!" Himeka said running to her.

"You should call a doctor!" the twins shouted worried about Sakura. Everyone else was worried too and even Haruhi was there.

"But Sakura-sama never lets us call the doctor without her permission," the maid said.

"This is a emergency, something might happen to her!" Himeka shouted.

"B-but s-."

"A doctor is needed at a time like this," Kyouya said interrupting the maid. Tamaki nodded. The maid was about to run out but was stopped a by a guy.

"Ikuto-sama," the maid said bowing.

"Don't call the doctor, you'll destroy everything all her efforts," Ikuto said.

"Efforts?" Himeka repeated confused.

"All of you should just wait downstairs, she needs her rest," Ikuto said.

"Who are you to say we should go down stairs?" Hikaru said angrily.

"He should be her fiancé," Kyouya said walking out first. Tamaki and Haruhi walked out second.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, we should go down," Hunny said with Mori behind him. They walked out leaving, Kaoru, Hikaru, Ikuto, Sakura and the maid. The maid left. The twins finally went down. Ikuto went down and closed the door behind him.

After an hour, Sakura woke up and sat up. She had a very bad headache. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went out and the headache was becoming worse. _'Should I rest? NO, I don't want to depend on others,'_ Sakura thought as she changed. She walked out walking in a curved line. She put her hand on her forehead and it was pretty hot. Sakura went to the stairs and went down slowly. She saw the host club and Himeka, also Ikuto.

"Sakura-chan, you okay?" Himeka asked running to her and helping her.

"_Arigato, Himeka-chan!_" Sakura said softly with a smile on her face. Ikuto was shocked. _'It's been years since she smiled,' _Ikuto thought still shocked.

"Sakura-chan, can you tell us about what happen to Akane-chan?" Himeka asked as she helped her to the couch. Sakura sat down. She started talking but very softly.

**Flashback**

_A couple days after Ikuto and the twins met. Akane and Sakura were outside playing. Ikuto was just watching them._

"_Akane, let's invite Ikuto to play with us!" Sakura said smiling. Akane shook her head angrily. _

"_But the-," Sakura paused at the sound of a helicopter. They all looked up and all of a sudden both Sakura and Akane couldn't see. Ikuto was held back by a person. Suddenly the twins were being lifted up._

"_Let us down!," Akane demanded trying to kick them. Sakura did the same thing but failed because both of them were knocked unconscious._

* * *

_They soon regained conscious and noticed they weren't blindfolded. There was duct tape on their mouth so they couldn't shout for help. Both their legs and arms were tied and they were each on a side of the room. A guy went in the room, he was wearing a mask._

"_So I see you're both awake, you'll get your meal soon," he said as he went out leaving Akane and Sakura alone again. Two people entered the room and put the food on the floor. They ripped the duct tape off harshly as the twins groaned in pain. The two people stuffed the food into their mouths and they had to swallow it._

"_The food's digusting!" Akane and Sakura shouted together._

"_That's all the food you'll get today," the two other people said as they sticked the duct tape onto their mouths and went out. The person who stuck duct tape back on Akane failed since the tape fell off. Akane mouthed some words: __**There's a knife near the counter near you, cut your rope with it.**_

_Sakura nodded as she slowly moved towards the counter nearby but she made some noises causing a guard to go in. He saw the knife and took it away. He put it in his pocket and kicked Sakura very hardly. Sakura's duct tape fell and she coughed out blood. The guy from before came in and saw the blood._

"_You're not suppose to hurt her, you know the consequences," the guy said walking to him and dragging him out. After they left the twins started talking._

"_That guy's too nice, he must be up to something," Akane saw with determination. Sakura nodded as she coughed up some more blood._

"_Sakura, you okay?" Akane asked worried. The same guy came in. _

"_One of you are going to another room," The guy said dragging Akane because she was closer._

"_Wait! Don't don't separate up!" Sakura shouted but was ignored because he continued to drag her out. _

* * *

_They stayed there a couple days. Sakura woke up tired and her hair was a mess. 'I wonder how Akane is doing,' Sakura thought as she heard a boom. There was a small fire near Sakura and it burned the ropes that tied her. She stood up and opened the door to see Akane surrounded by fire._

"_Sakura!" Akane shouted scared of the fire, "Leave without me, I'll get out somehow!" Tears started to stream down Sakura's face._

"_How can I leave without you?" Sakura shouted with more tears streaming down._

"_I'll manage somehow, just leave first I'll come out don't worry," Akane shouted back as Sakura turned and opened the door. She ran out as she looking behind to find Akane desperately. There was an explosion from behind causing Sakura to jump forward. _

"_AKANE!" Sakura shouted with all her might before she collapsed._

_Sakura woke up in a room, her room. The door opened, Sakura was hoping it would be Akane but Ikuto walked in._

"_Sakura, you okay?" Ikuto asked but Sakura didn't answer. Sakura turned on her bed and tears fell down. Ikuto left after seeing her tears. 'Akane, please be safe,' Sakura prayed as more tears streamed down._

**End Of Flashback**

Sakura's throat became sore and her headache was hurting very much. Tears suddenly streamed down her face as everyone except Ikuto, was shocked about what happened to Akane. Sakura stood up and walked to the kitchen for some water.

"Wait! Sakura-chan where are you going?" Himeka asked running to her.

"_Kitchen, mizu," _Sakura said softer than before.

"I'll get it," Himeka said as Sakura shook her head.

"Saku-chan, let her get it you're having a very bad fever," Hunny said as everyone nodded. Sakura went back to the couch and sat down.

"_You all came here for my past right?" _Sakura asked very softly as she wiped her tears. Everyone froze.

"Not me, I came because of your fever," Ikuto said as Himeka returned with a glass of water.

"Here, Sakura-chan," Himeka said handing the glass to her smiling. Sakura took and said, "_Arigato," _very softly. Sakura drank some water and put the cup down on the table before her.

"_Can everyone go home now?" _Sakura asked softly looking annoyed.

"We should stay because you're having a fever," the twins said as Tamaki nodded.

"_Himeka-chan can stay, not you people,"_ Sakura said still softly.

"Sempai, we shouldn't bother her," Haruhi said as she stood up. The host club finally agreed after a couple minutes. They all left except for Ikuto and Himeka. Sakura looked at Ikuto.

"_How'd you get here so fast?" _Sakura asked softly.

"Your maid called me so I arrived as quickly as possible," Ikuto said. Sakura took sip from the cup of water.

"_My maid called a couple minutes before you came, you can't come here that fast, unless you never left," _Sakura said as she put the cup down again.

"Where did Ikuto-san go?" Himeka asked confused of what they were talking about.

"_About last week or so, he called me on my cell phone that was suppose to be out of batteries and said he was going somewhere," _Sakura answered softly as her throat started to hurt. She drank from the cup again and this time drinking all of it.

"How could he call you when your cell phone is out of batteries?" Himeka asked more confused.

"_He even hired someone to stalk me," _Sakura said softly as Ikuto stood up.

"He hired someone to stalk you?" Himeka asked. Sakura nodded as Ikuto headed for the front door.

"_**Where are you going**_?" the two girls asked together.

"Somewhere," Ikuto said as he went out. Sakura's headache had become even worse. Then all of a sudden everything went pitch black again for Sakura. Himeka noticed Sakura fainted. She called a maid and the maid brought her to her room and Himeka called a doctor even though the maid tried to stop her. The doctor came quickly and went to check on Sakura. He went out of the room.

"She's just having a very bad fever and needs to sleep for a couple days," the doctor said going downstairs. Himeka went in to see Sakura sleeping peacefully.

**3 Days Later**

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in her room. Her headache was better than before. She got off the bed and the door opened. A maid had gone in and saw Sakura awake. The maid ran out leaving Sakura confused. Himeka ran in and hugged Sakura.

"It's been three days since you were asleep," Himeka said letting go of Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened.

"THREE DAYS?!" Sakura shouted. Himeka nodded.

"Have you been staying here?" Sakura asked. Himeka nodded.

"Did you call the doctor?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan, you're asking me too much questions and I should leave, See you at school," Himeka said leaving and she closed the door behind her. _'I've been sleeping for three days. . .' _Sakura thought as she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She combed her hair and changed into normal clothes. She put on her messenger bag and stuffed the poofy hat in it. She went down and ate her breakfast slowly since there wasn't school that day. She went out and put her poofy hat on. Rei was standing there like usual.

"Sakura-sama, where are you going this time?" Rei asked opening the door for her.

"To Haruhi-san's," Sakura said emotionless going in the limo and closing the door. Rei went to the driver's seat and drove off to Haruhi's house. Sakura looked out the window and started to think, _' I wonder how Akane is doing. . . No! That can't be her.'_ The limo was suddenly going slowly.

"Sakura-sama, there's car traffic," Rei said. Sakura nodded and looked out to see a girl the same height, with same hair, same eyes just like her twin. Her eyes widen as she rolled the window down.

"Akane!" Sakura shouted as the girl looked her way and stated to run. Sakura couldn't open the door since it was locked. _'That was Akane, no mistake and damn this door,' _Sakura thought as she rolled the window up.

End of Chapter 6

**Arigato for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Ouran and this will imply for every chapter cause I keep forgetting to put it.

Chapter 7: The Game

After a couple minutes Sakura had arrived at Haruhi's apartment. Sakura went out and she said, "Pick me up when I call," emotionless. Sakura closed the door and started walking up the stairs in front. She knocked on the door and Haruhi opened shocked.

"Sakura, you're awake!" Haruhi said as Sakura noticed the host club behind her.

"Saku-chan, when did you wake up?" Hunny asked.

"Just today," Sakura replied emotionless, "Haruhi-san, can I come in?" Haruhi nodded and moved so she could go in.

"Why is everyone here anyways?" Sakura asked emotionless.

"We got here because some people wanted to," Kyouya replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"And who is that person?" Sakura asked emotionless. Nearly everyone pointed to Tamaki.

"Haruhi-san, do you have anything to eat?" Sakura asked as she sat down.

"There's some food in the kitchen," Haruhi answered. Sakura stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Haru-chan, can we eat too?" Hunny asked Haruhi.

"There's only enough for a serving," Sakura said coming out with a plate with some food.

"Can't everyone share it?" Hikaru said as Kaoru nodded.

"Is everyone really hungry?" Haruhi asked. Everyone except Sakura nodded.

"Then, I'll go buy some food at the marketplace.," Haruhi said sighing. Sakura started eating.

"Can we go too?" the twins asked together. Sakura continued eating as Haruhi nodded.

"Haru-chan, what about us?" Hunny said with puppy eyes.

"You can go too," Haruhi said.

"Is everyone going?" Sakura asked before Tamaki could ask.

"Sempai, do you want to go?" Haruhi asked Tamaki and Kyouya. Tamaki nodded.

"I'll go too," Kyouya said adjusting his glasses again.

"Am I going to be left alone here?" Sakura asked finishing her food. She went to the kitchen and put the plate in the sink. She went out to see everyone gone. _'They left. . .' _Sakura thought as she became bored.

* * *

"Is Sakua going to be okay alone?" Haruhi asked as the twins pushed her forward.

"She should be," Hikaru said as they walked to the supermarket.

* * *

Sakura sat down not knowing what to do. _'Alone. . . I have always been alone after her death, that time I didn't know anything about fighting. . .'_

**Flashback**

_Sakura walked to school alone a week or two after the kidnapping incident. She was wearing the school uniform and her hair was tied up into a ponytail. She opened the door to her class and saw everyone trying to avoid her like before. She walked to her seat. There were many whispers. _

"_She deserved to be kidnapped," a girl whispered near Sakura as she sat down. The bell rung soon and the teacher walked in._

"_Minna, Sakura has come back," the teacher said. Everyone's eyes went to Sakura. Sakura didn't look up from her desk as class began._

* * *

_It was lunch and Sakura went out quickly trying not to get anyone's attention but failed, everyone had noticed and a couple people followed. Sakura walked to a tree that she would always go to with Akane and usually no one would dare go to that tree since they were there. This time was different many people were there. There was a empty place near them and Sakura sat down but was pushed by the people who were sitting down._

"_You're not allowed to sit here anymore!" the girl that pushed her off shouted. Sakura walked off to a tree that was empty. Usually the people would always go to this tree since her and Akane had took the other one. Sakura sat down and started eating out of her obento but a person went and knocked the obento out of her hands and it fell to the floor._

"_You don't deserved such food," the girl from before shouted as Sakura stood up. Sakura turned and looked at the girl. Sakura turned and walked off but bumped into someone. Sakura looked up to see Ikuto._

" _Ikuto, why are you here?" Sakura asked emotionless._

"_Came to check on you," Ikuto said as Sakura backed away. He noticed the obento on the floor._

"_Remember, tomorrow, we're going to America," Ikuto said before walking away._

"_Heh, you're finally going away, no one wants to see your face around here!" the girl shouted again as Sakura walked off._

"_Minna, that Sakura girl is finally going away!" Sakura heard the girl shout inside the classroom as she heard many cheers. Sakura opened the door and everyone was silent. Sakura went to her seat to see someone sitting on it._

"_Can you move," Sakura asked emotionless._

"_Why should I even though it's your last day here?" the girl who was sitting on Sakura's seat said. _

"_Yeah, why should we listen to you?" another girl who was nearby said. The bell suddenly rang. The teacher walked in and saw the girl not in her seat but didn't do anything._

"_Just go to another seat!" a random person shouted. Sakura turned and saw there was no empty seat._

"_Sakura! Sit down!" the teacher shouted. Sakura looked around and still there was no empty seats. She sat on the ground. Many giggles were heard throughout the day. After school Sakura walked out and someone tripped her in front of everyone. Nearly everyone was laughing as Sakura stood up. _

"_Thank god I don't have to attend this public school anymore," Sakura muttered emotionlessly as the girl next to her heard her._

"_I should have chosen the private school instead," Sakura muttered emotionlessly as the girl next to her became shocked._

"_Pr-private sc-school?" the girl stuttered shocked as everyone stopped laughing immediately. Sakura walked to the front and a limo appeared. Rei went out of the driver's seat and opened the door for Sakura._

"_Sakura-sama, remember to pack up today," Rei said as Sakura went in._

"_Hai," Sakura said emotionless before she closed the door. Sakura looked out the window and saw everyone was frozen ever since the arrival of the limo. Rei got to the driver's seat and drove off._

**End of Flashback**

'_It was pretty painful that day,' _Sakura thought as the door opened with Haruhi holding a couple bags and the host club right behind her.

"So you decided to return early," Sakura said emotionless.

"You're the one who didn't want to go," Hikaru said.

"to the commoners' market place," Kaoru continued.

"I never said so," Sakura said as she glared at the twins.

"I should start making the food," Haruhi said going to the kitchen. Sakura saw Tamaki holding a toy.

"Sempai, why are you holding a toy?" Sakura asked emotionless yet curious.

"It not just any toy, it's a commoners' toy!" Tamaki said holding the toy up.

"Tono, we want to play with the toy too!" the twins shouted going over to Tamaki trying to steal the toy.

"You'll break the toy before anyone else can play with it," Sakura said as she stood up and snatch the toy away.

"Anyone want to play a game for the toy," Sakura said as she looked at the toy.

"We'll play," the twins shouted together along with Tamaki.

"Saku-chan, we'll play too, ne Takashi," Hunny said pointing to Mori. Mori nodded.

"Sempai, you want to play?" Sakura asked looking at Kyouya.

"No," Kyouya replied.

"Fine then," Sakura said as she took out a sheet of paper, a pencil, and two toys which were exactly like the other toy.

"The person has to guess which one is the toy that Haruhi bought," Sakura said as she put them on the table.

"Then why can't you just let us play with the ones that you have?" the twins asked together.

"Because they're mine," Sakura said, "So you gonna play?"

"Yes," the twins said together.

"You have to guess right three times in a row," Sakura said.

"How do we know you're not going to cheat?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I know the difference, Haruhi should too," Sakura said, "Who wants to go first? Oh and remember you only have a guess each round. I will only mixed it up five times, the twins count as one."

"Saku-chan, can I go first?" Hunny said raising his hand.

"Go there then," Sakura said pointing to the other side of the table. Sakura mixed them up. She stopped and said, "Pick one." _'It's the right one,' _Sakura thought.

"The left," Hunny said pointing to it. Sakura shook her head as Hunny was nearly in tears. Sakura mixed it up once more. _' The middle one,' _Sakura thought as Hunny pointed to the middle one. She nodded and wrote on the paper:

* * *

Hunny Twins Tamaki

l

* * *

Sakura put the pencil down and mixed it once again. _'The middle one again,' _Sakura thought as Hunny pointed to the right one. Sakura shook her head. Hunny was nearly in tears again. Sakura mixed them again. _'The left one,' _Sakura thought as he pointed to the left one. Sakura nodded.

"One more correct guess and both the twins and Tamaki-sempai won't get the toy," Sakura said smiling at the twins and Tamaki. They became frighten because of the smile for some reason. Sakura wrote down another tally mark and then she mixed it up. _'Right,' _Sakura thought as Hunny pointed to the middle. Sakura shook her head.

"Gomen, Hunny-sempai but you lost," Sakura said as Hunny was nearly in tears again and he ran to Mori and hugged him.

"So who's next?" Sakura said smiling again and looking at where both the twins and Tamaki were.

"We will!" the twins finally shouted after a couple seconds of silence. They went and sat in front of the table. Sakura mixed it up and then looked at them. _' Middle,' _Sakura thought as they both pointed to the middle one.

"Middle," they said together.

"On your first guess, you're better than Hunny-sempai," Sakura said as she nodded, "You might be able to win." Sakura wrote a tally mark under twins and continued to mix it up. She stopped and looked at them. _'Left,' _Sakura thought as the twins pointed to the right.

"Right," they said together.

"Wrong," Sakura said smiling as she mixed it. She looked up at the twins when she was done mixing it. _'Left again,' _Sakura thought as they pointed to the left one.

"Left," They said together.

"Correct, one more and you win, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san," Sakura said smiling as she mixed it again. She looked up after she finished. _'Middle,' _Sakura thought as the twins pointed to the right one.

"Right," the said together.

"Wrong," Sakura said as she mixed it again, " If you get it wrong, it goes to Tamaki." Sakura stopped and looked at them.

"Pick," Sakura said as she thought, _'Left.' _The twins looked at the left one and pointed to it.

"Left," They said together.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. They nodded.

"Correct then, so sad Tamaki-sempai couldn't play," Sakura said handing the toy on the left to them and putting the other toys back into her messenger bag. Tamaki was sulking in the closet growing mushrooms.

"Sempai, you shouldn't grow mushrooms in another person's house," Sakura said looking at the mushrooms, "Haruhi should also be done by now."

"The food is ready!" Haruhi shouted from the kitchen.

"See?" Sakura said going in the kitchen to help Haruhi, "Haruhi, do you need any help?" Haruhi shook her head as she brought eight plates to the table and placed it down.

"Haruhi, I won't be eating, it doesn't fit my tastes," Kyouya said calling someone on his cell phone. Sakura brought the plate back to the kitchen. Everyone started eating after Kyouya's food was delivered. Sakura finished first since she wasn't so hungry.

"Arigato Haruhi for the food!" Sakura said smiling after wiping her mouth, "It's been a long time since I had homemade food!"

"Haru-chan, do you have any cake?" Hunny asked. Haruhi shook her head. The twins were eating and playing with the toy at the same time and Tamaki was eating quietly looking at the toy that the twins had.

"Shouldn't you let Tamaki-sempai play with the toy too?" Sakura asked as Tamaki nodded quickly. They looked at him and shook their heads. Tamaki went to the corner sulking once again. Sakura's cell phone suddenly rang. She picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Sakura said.

"Sakura-sama, your parents have called and said they're going to arrive in two or three weeks," a servant said on the other line.

"Hai, arigato for telling me, bye," Sakura said asked she hung up before the servant could say anything. _'Things will become troublesome when they come,' _Sakura thoughtas she put the cell phone back into her messenger bag, _'I should head home now.' _Sakura stood up and walked to the door.

"Oi, Sakura where are you going?" Hikaru asked after noticing her walk to the door.

"Home," Sakura said emotionless without turning around. She opened the door and took the cell phone out and called Rei.

"Moshi, Moshi, Rei pick me up now," Sakura said as she went out and closed the door behind her.

"Hai," Rei said from the other line. Sakura hung up and put the cell phone back in her messenger bag before going down the stairs. Her limo appeared within seconds. Sakura opened the door and went in.

"Bring me home," Sakura said emotionless as she closed the door.

End of Chapter 7

Arigato for reading! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Arigato for reviewing!**

Chapter 8: Back to School

Sakura woke up and looked at the calendar in her room. _'Monday already?' _Sakura thought as she went and brushed her teeth. She combed her hair and took a shower. She changed into normal clothes, put on her messenger bag with her poofy hat stuffed inside and went downstairs.

"Ohayo Sakura-sama," a maid said bowing nearby. Sakura went to the dining room and as always her breakfast was there so she ate. She finished quickly and a maid ran to her.

"Sakura-sama, you're going to be late!" The maid shouted. Sakura ran out immediately and went into the limo quickly. Rei got into the driver's seat quickly and drove to Ouran quickly. When they got there Sakura went out quickly and ran to class panting. She went to her seat still panting and the twins appeared.

"You were almost late," they said together as the bell rung. They went back to their seats as class started.

* * *

After school Sakura went to the host club. She opened the door and rose petals swirled around to her.

"Welcome!" they all said together.

"It's just Sakura," the twins said together. Sakura went in and sat on a couch.

"Don't mind me I just want to see how things work around here, I'll go soon," Sakura said smiling. Everyone was hosting other people as Sakura drank tea. Sakura stood up and walked to the door and went out as all the host club members noticed. Sakura went to the front and called Rei who appeared with the limo in 5 minutes. Sakura went in and Rei drove off to her mansion. Sakura went into the mansion and went to her room and placed her messenger bag down. She went outside to the garden and sat down on grass. She looked up to the sky. _'Everything seems so peaceful,' _Sakura thought as she laid down, _'Unlike those times.' _

"Sakura-sama, your cell phone is ringing!" a servant shouted as he threw her phone to her. Sakura sat up immediately and caught the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said.

"Saku-chan!" Hunny shouted from the other line.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"We want you to join the host club," the twins said from the other line.

"Why?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It might bring more profit after our first hostess joins," Kyouya said.

"Does it bring any profit to me?" Sakura asked Kyouya.

"No, it just wastes your time," Kyouya answered.

"The host club is not a waste of time!" Tamaki shouted.

"Then, I'll say yes," Sakura said.

"Remember to come by tomorrow!" the twins said together.

"Mata ashita," Sakura said as she hung up.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up knowing she was suppose to go to the host club after school. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, took a shower, and changed into a white shirt and a white skirt. She put on her messenger bag and put on her poofy hat. She went downstairs and ate her breakfast quickly. She walked out and saw Rei as he opened the limo door. Sakura went in and Rei drove off for school. _'First day as a hostess I wonder how it'll be,' _Sakura thought as she looked out the window. The limo stopped and Sakura went out. She went to her class and sat down at her seat. Many whispers were heard throughout the class.

"I heard she was going to be a hostess in the host club," a girl whispered to her friend.

"She shouldn't get to close to them," the girl's friend whispered back. _'It's just like back then,'_ Sakura thought.

**Flashback**

_It was Sakura's first day of school but not Akane's since Sakura got sick on the first day of school. The twins walked through the hall way as Sakura received glares from many girls. She tugged on Akane's shirt._

"_They're scary," Sakura whispered to Akane looking at the people who glared at her._

"_Sakura, don't be nervous, they're actually nice," Akane said smiling to Sakura._

"_Hai," Sakura said smiling though still scared. They got to class and the teacher introduced her._

"_Minna this is Sakamoto Sakura-san, Akane-san's twin," the teacher said, " Would you like to say anything?" Sakura shook her head._

"_Then your seat is right next to Akane-san," the teacher said as Sakura hurried to her seat. There was many whispers but some were heard by Sakura._

"_She shouldn't get close to Akane eventhough they're twins," a girl whisper as Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Sakura sat down shocked. Tears started to stream down but no one really noticed since her eyes were covered by her bangs as she looked down to her desk. Akane suddenly poked Sakura._

"_It's okay you don't have to be sad because they said such thing," Akane whispered smiling. Sakura wiped her tears and gave her a weak smile._

"_Arigato," Sakura whispered back._

"_SAKURA-SAN, NO TALKING IN CLASS," the teacher said very loudly. Many people started laughing as Sakura's tears started to stream down again._

"_Ha-Hai," Sakura said very softly._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura sighed as the twins appeared in front of her desk.

"Oi, Sakura we been calling you for a couple minutes, you listening?" Hikaru asked waving his hand in front of her face. Sakura looked up.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked emotionless but annoyed.

"We just want to remind you to go to the host club after school," Kaoru said.

"Arigato then," Sakura said emotionless.

After school Sakura was carried by the twins and Haruhi following right behind.

"Let me down," Sakura shouted as she tried to kick them. They let her down at the front of the Third Music Room. They opened the door and went in. Two maids who looked like twins brought her to the dressing room and dressed her up like a doll. She went out annoyed. She was wearing a maid uniform and her hair was tied up.

"Oi, why the hell do I have to wear this?" Sakura asked very annoyed.

"You fit perfectly in that outfit," the twins said together. Everyone else nodded.

"I'm changing," Sakura said as she went back into the dressing room and quickly changed back into her clothes before the two maids could come back. She went out wearing what she was wearing before.

"This is better than that outfit," Sakura said as she sat down on a couch.

"Well then, the customers are coming now," Kyouya said. Everyone positioned themselves as a couple girls opened the door.

"Welcome!" Everyone said together. They designated the twins. _'Why did I agree to join this club that I once thought was crazy?' _Sakura asked herself as a couple guys entered and designated Sakura. Sakura sat down on a sofa with the guys on the opposite side. Sakura drank her tea bored.

"Why did you join the host club anyways?" a guy asked.

"I was bored," Sakura answered emotionless. There was a moment of silence.

"Why did you come to the host club anyways?" Sakura asked emotionless breaking the silence and she took another sip out of her tea.

"Bored," all the guys said together.

"I see we all have something in common," Sakura said before taking another sip of tea.

"Then, we'll designate you tomorrow," a guy said as they all went away. Sakura walked to Kyouya taking her cup of tea with her.

"Who started this club you or Tamaki-sempai?" Sakura asked before taking another sip of tea.

"Who do you think?" Kyouya asked adjusting his glasses.

"Tamaki-sempai," Sakura said as she walked to the window and looked out while she took another sip of her tea. _' It's so peaceful outside,' _Sakura thought as she turned back and bumped into one of the twins spilling her tea on him.

"Gomenasai!" Sakura said as she ran to a table and put her teacup down and ran out.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Hikaru asked as he brought his face close to his brother's. The girls squealed. Sakura had ran to the front. _'The tea wasn't hot so he should be okay. What should I do if Kyouya-sempai makes me pay money?! Then I might have to stay in the host club for a long time!' _Sakura was becoming more worried as she called Rei to pick her up. Rei appeared with the limo in a couple minutes and Sakura went in. Rei drove her home and Sakura walked into her house and saw Ikuto sitting on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?!" Sakura shouted emotionless.

"I came here to see you," Ikuto said as he noticed her hair tied up, "It's been a long time since you tied your hair up. What's the cause?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you, now leave," Sakura said emotionless pointing at the door.

"I have already moved in," Ikuto said as Sakura was shocked.

"Then move out!" Sakura shouted emotionless as she pulled the hair tie off.

"It's both of our parents orders, Sakura," Ikuto said as he stood up.

"Sakura-san," Sakura said emotionless as she headed for the stairs.

"Nani?" Ikuto asked.

"Call me Sakura-san," Sakura said emotionless as she went into her room. Sakura went to her balcony and looked at the sky and then her cell phone for the time: 6:04. _'6 already. Why did he come? Things have already become troublesome before they come,' _Sakura thought as she went down for dinner. Ikuto was already at the table sitting down. Sakura sat on the other side as dinner was served. They both ate in peace. She finished her food first.

"So why are you here?" Sakura asked again emotionless.

"I already told you I don't need to repeat it," Ikuto said before he finished all of his food.

"Fine," Sakura said emotionless as she stood up from her seat.

"Why did you have your hair tied?" Ikuto asked as Sakura walked towards the stairs.

"You don't need to know," Sakura said emotionless as she went up the stairs and into her room. She laid on her bed and thought, _'I hope he doesn't bother me when I come home late tomorrow. I'll just walk home tomorrow so he doesn't annoy me with questions.' _Sakura went and took out her laptop. She turned it on and went to her mail. There was no mail so she turned it off and put it back. Sakura walked down stairs and saw Ikuto sitting on the couch. She ignored him and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ikuto asked not leaving the couch. Sakura opened the door and was about to walk out but was blocked by maids and servants. Ikuto walked to Sakura and asked again, "Where are you going?"

"Out," Sakura said emotionless as she tried to push the maids and servants out of the way.

"Sakura-sama, Ikuto-sama said you can't go out without his permission," a maid who was blocking her way said. Sakura turned to face Ikuto and gave him a death glare as she walked back upstairs and into her room once again. She slammed the door and laid on her bed again. _'He doesn't have the right to stop me from going out. I'll stay out tomorrow until 7pm and see how he'll like it,' _Sakura thought as she sat up and looked at the calendar. _'It February 2 so about two or three more weeks until they come,' _Sakura thought as she went and changed into her nightgown. She brushed her teeth and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She combed her hair after and went to her room soon after. She changed into a baby blue t-shirt and jeans. Sakura put on her messenger bag and put on her poofy hat as she walked out of her room. She went down and saw Ikuto already at the table.

"Ohayo Sakura," Ikuto said before he continued eating.

"Ohayo," Sakura muttered as she went to the other side and started eating hewr food as quickly as possible.

"You shouldn't eat so fast you'll choke," Ikuto said as he resumed eating slowly. Sakura finished eating and walked out to the limo. Rei was waiting at the limo as always. He opened the door for Sakura and she walked in and closed the door. Rei went to the driver's seat but didn't start driving.

"Rei, drive," Sakura said emotionless as she looked out the window.

"But Sakura-sama, we have to wait for Ikuto-sama after all he is going to your school," Rei said as Sakura turned to Rei as she became shocked.

"He's going to my school?" Sakura said emotionless and the limo door opened and Ikuto went in. He closed the door and sat next to Sakura. Rei started driving.

"Why are you going to my school?" Sakura asked emotionless as she turned back to the window.

"Your in it," Ikuto answered. Sakura saw a girl who looked like her and she was with a couple guys.

"Akane. . ." Sakura muttered. Ikuto eye's widened as he looked out the window that Sakura looked out but didn't see her.

"Your seeing illusions," Ikuto said as he turned forward. Sakura hit him on the head.

"I'm not seeing illusions," Sakura said as she turned back to the window.

"Whatever but you didn't have to hit me," Ikuto said rubbing the area where Sakura hit. The limo stopped as the two went out.

"What class are you in?" Ikuto asked as they both entered the halls.

"1-A," Sakura said as she entered 1-A. She saw the twins there and they noticed Ikuto. Ikuto walked away as Sakura went to her seat and sat down. The twins appeared at her desk.

"That guy looked familiar," Hikaru said.

"Who is he?" Kaoru asked.

"Mimoto Ikuto," Sakura answered as her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said.

"Gomen, wrong number," a girl with the same voice as Akane said as she hung up. Sakura eyes widened in shock as the twins started to wave their hands in front of her face.

"Oi, Sakura," Hikaru said as Sakura hung up and put the cell phone back in her messenger bag.

"Nani?" Sakura asked right after she put her cell phone back.

"Who called?" Kaoru asked.

"No one," Sakura said as she looked in another direction. Haruhi went to her seat as the bell rung and the twins went to their seats.

After school the twins disappeared so did Haruhi. Sakura walked out of her class room and headed to the Third Music Room. She opened the doors and rose petals swirled to Sakura.

"Welcome," the host club said.

"It's just Sakura," the twins said together. Sakura walked in and sat down on a couch.

"I'm not changing," Sakura said as the two maids appeared and pulled her into the dressing room and did her hair. She came out with her front hair were in braids and the back was curly.

"What did those maids do to my hair?" Sakura shouted.

"They made it better," the twins said together. Sakura sat down on the couch angry.

"Damn those maids," Sakura muttered as customers sat in front of her.

"Nani?" one of the guys asked.

"Nothing," Sakura said emotionlessly as she took a sip of tea. After a couple minutes they left and Sakura walked up to Kyouya taking her teacup.

"Why did those maids mess with my hair?" Sakura asked very angrily.

"That's your punishment for spilling tea on Kaoru," Kyouya said smiling as she took a sip of tea. The door opened and Ikuto walked in as Sakura spit out her tea and dropped the teacup.

End of Chapter 8

**Arigato for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9: The Meeting

Ikuto walked into the host club as Sakura started to pick up the pieces of the broken teacup. Nearly everyone was staring at Ikuto as he walked to Sakura. Sakura finished picking up the shattered pieces and threw them into the garbage can. She ran out before Ikuto could even talk to her. Sakura got to the front gate panting. _' I can't return home, he'll start asking questions and might tell my parents. I could stay at Haruhi's but I don't know if she'll let me. I doubt the other host members will let me stay at their house. I'll just wait for Haruhi so I can ask,' _Sakura thought as she turned and saw Ikuto far away. He didn't notice Sakura yet so she hid in a nearby bush. Ikuto got to the front gate and called someone. Rei soon appeared with the limo. He went in and it drove off. Sakura stood up from the bush.

"Thank god he went home," Sakura muttered as she leaned on the gate. _'It's boring waiting so I just walk around and go to her house and ask later,' _Sakura thought as she started walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

After a couple minutes Sakura reached a mall and she was walked in. She walked around the mall and she suddenly saw the girl who looked like Akane.

"Akane," Sakura muttered and the girl turned.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. _'It's not her either that or she doesn't remember me,' _Sakura thought.

"Is your name Akane?" Sakura asked. The girl nodded.

"And you are?" The girl asked again.

"Sakura," Sakura said as a familiar guy approached the girl. He saw Sakura and pulled the girl away immediately. He and the girl ran. _'He looked familiar, who is he?' _Sakura thought as her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said.

"How long do you intend to stay out?" Ikuto asked from the other line. Sakura hung up and put it back into her messenger bag. She started to walk out of the mall and saw the girl who looked like her twin and the familiar guy talking. Sakura got near enough to hear what they were talking.

"Akane, you shouldn't talk to that girl since she saw you before at that party remember?" the guy said.

"But she looked like a nice person," the girl said, "and she also looks familiar and a lot like me."

"What did you talk to her about?" the guy asked.

"We just talked about our names, her name was Sakura," the girl said.

"Sakura? Every time you see her just ignore her," the guy said as he pulled her away. _'Does he know me? How come she doesn't remember me? Maybe it's not her, I should go to Haruhi's now,' _Sakura thought as she walked to Haruhi's apartment. She stood in front of Haruhi's apartment and knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice said from behind. Sakura turned to see Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Can I stay at your house for the time being?" Sakura asked. Haruhi nodded.

"But why?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't want to go home, so I can stay?" Sakura asked again. Haruhi nodded as she went and opened the door and the two went in. Sakura sat down as her cell phone rang again.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said.

"So when are you going to stay out, I ca-," she hung up and looked at Haruhi.

"Is Kyouya-sempai going to do anything about the broken tea cup?" Sakura asked.

"He hasn't said anything about it yet," Haruhi said as she went into the kitchen.

"What about the time where I spilled tea on Kaoru?" Sakura asked. Her cell phone rang again.

"What the hell do you what?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Huh?" the twins said together on the other line.

"Nevermind, What do you twins want?" Sakura asked.

"Are you going to the host club tomorrow?" Hikaru asked.

"Of a course I am, what made you think I wasn't?" Sakura said.

"You ran out today," Kaoru said.

"Kyouya-sempai might know the answer if you ask him, I don't want to explain," Sakura said as she hung up. _'I hope Ikuto doesn't call again, but then again, I have some questions for him,' _Sakura thought as her cell phone rang again.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said.

"For the third time, when do you in-."

"Why did you hired someone to stalk me?" Sakura asked before he could finish his question.

"I di-."

"The guy told me you hired him, you can't deny it,' Sakura said before he could say anymore.

"He-."

"He's not lying," Sakura interrupted again.

"Would you stop interrupting me!?" Ikuto nearly shouted.

"Why should I, and why didn't you leave Japan, when you said you would?" Sakura asked.

"I-."

"Why did you move in anyways?" Sakura asked interrupting him again.

"I already told you now stop asking me questions!" Ikuto shouted as he hung up. Sakura hung up and put the cell phone back into her messenger bag. Haruhi came out with two plates of food. She placed it on the table and the two started eating.

"Sakura, do you know how to cook?" Haruhi asked right after she finished eating.

"Just a little," Sakura answered before she took the last bite of her food. She finished her food and put the plate into the sink.

"I learned how to when I was small," Sakura said as she got back to her seat and sat down. Haruhi went and put her plate into the sink and started cleaning them. Sakura's cell phone rang again. _'There's a lot of people calling today, I wonder why?' _Sakura thought as she picked up.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said.

"Why did you hang up?" the twins asked together.

"There's to much phone calls today, stop calling me," Sakura said as she hung up. She sighed and put the cell phone back into her messenger bag. _'I hope that, the girl was really Akane, even though it might not be her and if it is then she doesn't remember me,' _Sakura thought as her cell phone rang again, _'Damn those twins.' _She picked it up.

"MOSHI, MOSHI" Sakura said loudly and annoyed.

"Saku-chan, you don't have to talk so loud," Hunny said. _'What's with all these phone calls!?' _Sakura thought.

"Hunny-sempai, what do you want?" Sakura asked very annoyed.

"Why did you run out today, Saku-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Ask Kyouya-sempai, he should know, stop calling me!," Sakura shouted and she hung up. _'Is everyone going to call me today?" _Her cell phone suddenly rang again. _'Who is it this time?' _Sakura thought as she picked it up annoyed.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said annoyed.

"Why did you make the twins and Hunny-sempai call me?" Kyouya asked also annoyed.

"Kyouya-sempai, I had to much annoying phone calls for the day already, don't call again!" Sakura shouted the last part and hung up.

"Why did everyone have to call me?" Sakura thought aloud.

"Everyone's calling you?" Haruhi said as she went into her room. Sakura sighed as she went to the bathroom and took out a new toothbrush and tooth paste. She started to brush her teeth. When she finished she went to Haruhi's room and saw another bed set up.

"Haruhi, is that where I'm going to sleep?" Sakura asked pointing to it as she nodded. Sakura took off her messenger bag and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up before Haruhi and went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, combed her hair and took a shower. She took out some clothes from her messenger bag and put them on. She was now wearing the school uniform that she hated. _'This was the only thing I could wear. Why did they even make such ugly things don't the other girls hate this?' _Sakura thought as Haruhi woke up.

"Sakura why are you wearing the uniform, you usually don't," Haruhi said when she saw Sakura in her uniform.

"I don't have any other clothes to wear, so I'll buy some today after school," Sakura said as she went out of the house after she put on her messenger bag. She walked to school and saw Ikuto going out of the limo. She hurried to her class but was stopped by Ikuto.

"How long do you intend to stay out?" Ikuto asked Sakura. Sakura pushed him out of the way and went into her class and the twins were shocked that she was wearing the uniform. She got to her seat and the twins appeared in front of it.

"Why are you wearing the uniform?" they asked together.

"It doesn't matter if I wear this or other clothes," Sakura said as Haruhi entered and sat down at her seat.

"Haruhi, How come you come later than me?" Sakura asked Haruhi as the twins turned and looked at Haruhi.

"I always come here later than you," Haruhi said.

"Nevermind," Sakura said right before the bell rung and the teacher etered as the twins went to their seats.

* * *

After school, Sakura walked to the host club and the twins and Haruhi had already went. She got there and saw Ikuto standing in front of the door.

"Sakura, answer my question how long do you intend to stay out?" Ikuto asked again. Sakura didn't answer and she opened the door and petals of rose swirled to the two.

"Welcome!" all the host club members said together.

"It's just Sakura and her fiancé," the twins said together. Sakura went in and at down.

"Ikuto, please leave," Sakura said as she took a sip out of her tea cup.

"This is a host club after all and I can designate you," Ikuto said sitting down in front of her.

"Then answer all of the questions I asked yesterday," Sakura said as all the host returned to what they were doing.

"Then you have to answer my question," Ikuto said.

"I will return when _they _come," Sakura said.

"Fine, bye," Ikuto said as he stood up and walked out.

"Oi, you have to answer my questions," Sakura trailed off as he left. _'Damn, he didn't answer my questions. . .' _Sakura thought as more customers came.

* * *

After the hosting hours, Sakura went to a clothing storing and bought some clothes. She walked back to Haruhi's house and knocked on the door. Haruhi opened and Sakura went in and set the bag of clothes near her bed.She went out to see the food set on the e table and the two ate in peace.

"Valentine's day is near so be careful Haruhi," Sakura said after she finished her food. Sakura went and put her plate into the sink. Her cell phone suddenly rang and she picked it up thinking, _'Don't let it be like yesterday.'_

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said.

"So where are you staying Sakura?" a familiar voice said.

"Otou-sama! Did Ikuto tell you?" Sakura asked shocked that her father called.

"No, I found out by myself, your mother also knows about this," her father said.

"Okaa-sama knows?" Sakura said.

"Yes and we will go to Japan near Valentine's day and we expect you to be back in the mansion by then," her father said, "See you by then." Her father hung up as Sakura hung up too. She put the cell phone back into her messenger bag. She walked to her room and took her bag of clothes. She went back out and said to Haruhi, "Gomen, I have to return home."

"Sakura, why do you have to go home?" Haruhi asked. Sakura ignored her question and walked out and down the stairs. She called Rei to pick her up. _'How did Otou-sama find out, he said it wasn't Ikuto then who? Maybe anyone from the host club? It can't be,' _Sakura thought as Rei appeared with the limo. Sakura went in and closed the door. Rei started to drive home. Soon she arrived at home. She went out of the limo and went into the mansion.

"Welcome back," Ikuto said. He was sitting on the couch as usual.

"Did you tell Otou-sama?" Sakura asked. She started to walk towards the stairs.

"So he called you so you came home?" Ikuto said as Sakura went up the stairs. Sakura ignored him and went into her room. She closed the door behind her and laid down on her bed. _'It's always like this, Otou-sama always finds out somehow.' _Sakura thought. Her cell phone suddenly rang again. She picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said.

"So you returned home?" another familiar voice said.

"Hai, Okaa-sama," Sakura said as she sat up.

"That's good, I don't want anything to happen to you like what happened to _her,_" Her mother said.

"Hai, Okaa-sama, why did you call anyways?' Sakura asked.

"I was worried," her mother said, " Bye." Her moher hung up and so did Sakura. She put the cell phone back into her messenger bag and took he messenger bag off. She brushed her teeth and changed into her nightgown. She went to sleep soon after. _'I hope Ikuto doesn't bother me with the host club anymore,' _She thought before she fell asleep.

End of Chapter 9

**Arigato for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Hitachiin Mansion_

_Sakura woke up at 10am and went to the calendar. __'It's the 6__th__, about a week until they come,' _she thought as she headed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and took a shower. She changed into a white sundress. She put on her poofy hat and messenger bag. Sakura went down the stairs, went to the dining table, and ate her breakfast. After she finished, she went out to the garden to look at the roses. She saw Ikuto there calling someone. Sakura turned and walked back into the house. She went to the front door but was stopped by maids and some servants.

"Sakura-sama, you can't go out without Ikuto-sama's permission!" one of the maids shouted. 

"He let me,' Sakura lied as the maids and servants went back to what they were doing. Sakura walked out and Rei was there with the limo.

"Sakura-sama, where are you going?" Rei asked as he opened the limo door for Sakura.

"I'm going for a walk," Sakura said as Rei closed the limo door. She walked down the sidewalk. _'I hope Ikuto doesn't find out,' _Sakura thought as she looked up at the clouds._ 'Many things started to happen since when I first got here,' _She continued to think as she scrolled down the sidewalk. Sakura's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said right after she picked it up.

"Where are you?" Ikuto asked from the other line.

"Why should I tell you?" Sakura asked.

"Himeka-san just got here," Ikuto said as Sakura hung up. She ran home and into the mansion. Himeka was sitting on the couch and Ikuto was in the garden.

"Sakura-chan!" Himeka shouted as she stood up.

"Himeka-chan, why are you here?" Sakura asked as Himeka gave her a hug. She let go and turned.

"I have to go back to America," Himeka said as tears streamed down her face.

"Go back? You were in America?" Sakura asked shocked. Himeka nodded and said, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a little too early?" Sakura asked.

"It was planned since last week, I couldn't visit you since, we were busy," Himeka said as more tears streamed down.

"Why do you have to go back to America?" Sakura asked. 

"I have to meet my fiancé," Himeka said. Sakura's cell phone suddenly rang. She picked it up and then turned.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said.

"Saku-chan, go to the twins house!" Hunny said joyfully.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"When you come you'll know," the twins said together as they hung up. Sakura hung up and turned to Himeka. She took out a toy from her messenger bag and gave it to her. Himeka took it confused.

"It's something you can remember me by, I have to go now, bye," Sakura said as she went to the limo.

"Sakura-sama, where are you going?" Rei asked as he opened the limo door for Sakura. She went in and said, "The Hitachiin mansion," right before she closed the door. Rei drove there and Sakura went out. 

"I'll call when I go home," She said to Rei before she closed the door. Sakura went to the front door and knocked. The twins opened it.

"Why do I have to go here?" Sakura asked as the twins pulled Sakura to the living room. Sakura sat on the couch and saw the whole host club and Haruhi was wearing a dress.

"Haruhi, why are you wearing a dress?" Sakura asked. A woman suddenly came.

"You must be Sakamoto Sakura!" the woman said. Sakura nodded. The woman gave her and dress.

"Change into it," the woman said as Sakura went into a dressing room and change into it. She walked out and the woman nodded at her.

"You fit perfectly in it!" the woman said. Sakura went back to the living room wearing the dress and sat down. The woman went to the front.

"Did you call me just to try out the dress?" Sakura asked emotionless.

"Saku-chan, you can wear that on Friday when everyone gets candy!" Hunny shouted.

"I'm going to change back," Sakura said standing up and walking to the dressing. She changed back to her white sundress. She went out and got lost. She wondered around for about an hour. She found the living room but only Kyouya and Haruhi was in it.

"Where did everyone go?" Sakura asked as she sat down.

"They went to search for you," Kyouya said.

"I doubt they would come back early then," Sakura thought out loud. The two nodded.

**After 3 hours**

"Are the twins and Tamaki-sempai really that stupid?" Sakura asked. Hunny and Mori were already there. Everyone nodded.

"Maybe they got lost too," Haruhi said.

"I'll just call them," Sakura said taking out her cell phone. She called the twins first.

"Moshi, Moshi," the twins said together.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, are you lost in your own house?" Sakura asked.

"NO!" They said together.

"Then go back to the living room," Sakura said as she hung up. Sakura called Tamaki but he left his cell phone on the table. She put her cell phone back into her messenger bag.

"Tamaki-sempai is lost for sure," Sakura said as she picked up her teacup and took a sip. The twins appeared in a couple minutes. They had a little mud on their shoes and hands. Both had twigs and leaves in their hair.

"Where's Tono?" Hikaru asked.

"He's lost I guess," Sakura said. Tamaki appeared in the room covered with mud, twigs and leaves.

"Sempai, what did you do?" Haruhi asked.

"Did you go outside?" Sakura asked. Tamaki nodded.

"You shouldn't have, I wouldn't go outside for no reason, idiot" Sakura said as Tamaki went and sulked in the corner. She turned to the twins.

"Did you go outside too?" Sakura asked. They nodded.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on them," Haruhi said. Tamaki stood up and said, "My precious daughter is defending me!" He was about to hug Haruhi but she dodged an Tamaki fell on the couch. The couch became muddy. Sakura's cell phone rang and she picked it up and stood up.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said.

"When are you going to be home?" Ikuto asked.

"Late maybe," Sakura said as she hung up. She sat back down bored as she picked up her tea cup and took a sip.

"Tono, what are you going to do about the couch?" the twins asked together. Tamaki was sulking in the corner again, Kyouya was typing on his laptop, Haruhi was drinking tea and Hunny was eating cakes.

"Ano. . . What time is it?" Sakura asked but no one except Kyouya and Haruhi was listening.

"It's about 1 pm," Kyouya said as he continued to type on the laptop. Sakura sighed as she took another sip of her tea.

"Sempai, shouldn't you change?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki stood up and walked out of the room to change.

"Will he get lost again?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe," everyone said together.

"I'm going outside to see what got Tamaki-sempai and the twins so muddy," Sakura said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" the twins suddenly shouted but it was too late. Sakura went out outside to see mud everywhere and it looked like a swamp. _'What happened here? A mud fight?' _Sakura thought as the whole host club except for Tamaki went there behind her.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked shocked because the amount of mud outside.

"Mud fight?" the twins said.

"No wonder Tamaki-sempai was covered in mud," Sakura said.

"Where is Tono?" Kaoru asked.

"He went to change," Kyouya said.

"I bet he's lost again," Sakura said as everyone nodded. Tamaki appeared in clean clothes and tripped into the mud. The twins walked to a muddy area and started to throw mud at him.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, don't you think it's enough for Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked. The two shook their heads as Tamaki stood up with mud all over him and started to throw mud at everyone. Some mud went onto Sakura white sundress and everyone's clothes.

"You didn't have to throw it at my white dress," Sakura said as a dark aura appeared around her. Everyone ran as Sakura placed her poofy hat inside her messenger bag and her messenger bag inside. She went back out and started to throw mud at everyone. After a couple minutes everyone except for Sakura were covered with lots of mud. No one could throw mud at Sakura since they were running around and scared of her.

"The next time you throw mud at me, make sure you bring extra clothes," Sakura said as she turned. The twins threw mud at Sakura but it missed since Sakura walked in another direction. She went in and went to the dressing room and changed in her uniform. She folded her white sundress and put it in her messenger bag and went to the living room to see no one. _'They must still be outside,' _Sakura thought as she sat down and drank her tea. She went in front of the entrance to go outside with her tea and watched everyone play. Tamaki had the most mud on him and the twins second. _'They look so happy, I wonder if they'll be without me. When my parents come and stay for a month we will have to move again,' _Sakura thought as she drank her tea. The twins went to Sakura

"Why aren't you playing?" the twins asked. Sakura glared at them.

"Are you sure you want me to play?" Sakura said as her dark aura appeared. They stepped back and started to run and Sakura started laughing. Haruhi went to Sakura. She had the second least mud on her.

"Sakura, why are you standing here not playing?" Haruhi asked.

"The twins asked the same questions," Sakura said, "It's weird how Kyouya-sempai is playing too." Haruhi nodded as she looked at them. Kyouya had the third most mud on him. Sakura went and picked her messenger bag up and put it on.

"I don't want to play since I'll have to get my uniform dirty and then I'll have no other clothes to change into," Sakura said as one of the twins threw mud at Haruhi. Sakura giggled as Haruhi went and threw mud at him. Her cell phone suddenly rang. She took it out of her messenger bag and picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said emotionless.

"When are you coming home?" Ikuto asked again.

"LATE, I told you already, how many times do you have to ask?" Sakura said as she hung up again. Sakura put her cell phone back into her messenger bag and continued to watch.

**3 hour later**

Everyone went in and changed. Sakura sat down on the couch in the living room and the muddy couch had disappeared. She drank her new tea cup since one of the twins threw mud at Haruhi and some went into her tea. Sakura took out her cell phone and checked the time: 5:24pm. Sakura put her cell phone back as the whole host club cam in with clean clothes.

"The mud fight was fun, right?" Sakura said as they sat down.

"I made a mud cake!" Hunny said.

"And Tono destroyed it," Hikaru said laughing.

"I remember the twins threw mud at Kyouya's glasses," Sakura said as the twins stopped laughing immediately. Kyouya had another pair of glasses on and he took out his laptop and started typing.

"Saku-chan, why weren't you playing after you changed?" Hunny asked.

"I didn't want to ruin my uniform since I didn't have any other clothes to change into, and if I did, everyone might have been buried under the mud," Sakura said as the twins and Tamaki's face turned pale.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki-sempai, is there anything wrong?" Sakura asked. The three shook their heads quickly.

"When is dinner going to be served?" Sakura asked.

"Soon I think," the twins said together. Everyone went to the dining table and dinner was served. Sakura's cell phone rang again.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said right after she picked it up.

"Are you coming home for dinner?" Ikuto asked.

"No," Sakura said as she hung up and put her cell phone back in to her messenger bag. Sakura started to eat. Sakura finished her food first.

"I'm going to see how much mud is outside," Sakura said as she stood up and walked to the outside entrance. The mud was all gone and she could see the grass wet.. _'The maids must of cleaned it up, they also cleaned it up so quickly,' _Sakura thought as she went outside. She looked up to the sky to see that it was getting dark. _'I should return home soon,' _Sakura thought as she turned and walked back to the dining room. Haruhi was done and everyone else was still eating. Hunny was already eating cake.

"Tamaki-sempai, Hikaru, Kaoru, want to have a eating contest?" Sakura asked. They nodded as four plates of food was placed in front of them.

"Whoever eats the most wins," Sakura said, "START!" The three started eating. The twins were eating slowly and Tamaki was eating very quickly. At the end the twins won because Tamaki couldn't eat more than the four plates. The twins ate six plates.

"Do we win anything?" they asked together. Sakura took out a toy and handed it to them.

"That's your prize," Sakura said as they took it. Her cell phone rang again.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said as she walked out of the room.

"Whe-."

"I'm going home now Ikuto," Sakura interrupted before she hung up and put the cell phone back into her messenger bag.

"Gomen, I have to go now," Sakura said as she went to the front entrance and called Rei.

"Rei, pick me up now," Sakura said before she hung up. She put her cell back into her messenger bag. Rei appeared with the limo within minutes. Sakura opened the door and went in. She closed the door and Rei drove to her mansion. Sakura went out and into her mansion to see Ikuto eating at the dining table.

"Where did you go Sakura?" Ikuto asked before he took another bite of food.

"Find out yourself," Sakura said emotionless as she went to the stairs.

"Then you should quit being a hostess, your parents might get mad," Ikuto said as Sakura froze.

"I went to a friends house," Sakura said emotionless as she went up the stairs.

"Which friend's? Normal or host member?" Ikuto asked.

Find out yourself and stop bothering me with your questions," Sakura said as went downstairs because of remembering her dirty white sundress. She went to a maid and took it out.

"Can you clean this for me?" Sakura asked a she handed the dress to the maid.

"H-hai!" the maid said taking the dress and going somewhere.

"How did you get your white sundress dirty?" Ikuto asked as Sakura went up the stairs quickly and to her room. She changed out of her uniform and into her night gown. She put her uniform into her messenger bag and put her messenger bag down. She went to the window in her room and looked out. She looked up to the dark sky to see stars. _'The stars are so pretty,' _Sakura thought as she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went out of the bathroom when she was done and laid down on her bed. _'I wonder if my time in Japan is becoming shorter and shorter,' _Sakura thought as she fell asleep

End of Chapter 10

**Arigato for reading and please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Missing

Sakura woke up and walked to the calendar. _'Monday already,' _she thought as she started to have a headache and walked slowly to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair and took a shower. She changed into a white t-shirt and a light blue skirt. She looked out the window to see it was raining. She shivered as she put on her messenger bag and her poofy hat. She put on a tanish color coat and took a white umbrella with her. She walked down stairs and to the dining table and put her umbrella under the table and started to eat her breakfast quickly. She finished her food and took her umbrella. She opened the door to the front and took out her umbrella. She walked to Rei and he opened the limo door for her. She put her umbrella back and went in to the limo. She closed the door and Rei went to the driver's seat and drove off to school. When they got there Sakura took out her umbrella went out. She closed the door and Rei drove off. She went to her class and the twins or Haruhi wasn't there yet. Sakura closed her umbrella and went to her seat. She put her umbrella under the desk and looked out the window to see the rain. She shivered again as she turned back. _'In about one week they'll come, I'll have to quit the host club by then. I wonder how I'll be able to even tell them. If they find out I joined a host club things will become troublesome,' _Sakura thought. The twins entered the classroom and Sakura turned to them. They walked to Sakura's desk.

"Ohayo Sakura," They said together.

"Ohayo," Sakura muttered. Haruhi entered and the twins turned to her. They started talking as Sakura thought, _'I'll just tell them after school today.' _The bell rung and class started.

* * *

After school the twins and Haruhi had already went to the host club, Sakura was still in the class room cleaning up. She picked up her umbrella and left for the host club. She opened the door of the Third Music Room and rose petals swirled to her.

"Welcome!" They said together.

"It's just Sakura," the twins said together. Sakura didn't say anything as she walked to them. She bowed confusing everyone in the room.

"This will be my last day here at the host club," Sakura said as everyone in the room was shocked. Ikuto stepped into the room.

"So you decided to quit instead of going against _them_," Ikuto said emphasizing them. Sakura went and sat down on a empty couch as Hunny came to her with cake.

"Saku-chan, since this is your last day, you should eat some cake!" Hunny said. Sakura noticed all of the customers were gone. The twins went to her and asked, "Why are you leaving?"

"It's not like I'm leaving the school, I'm just leaving the host club," Sakura said as she stood up, "Since all of the customers are gone, I should get going too."

"Why are you leaving the host club, Sakura," Haruhi asked. Sakura turned to the door and said, "I have to." She opened the door and went out. She walked to the front gate in to the rain. Her limo was there but she go in, she walked on the sidewalk without her umbrella. Sakura was soaked in rain as the limo drove off. She walked down the sidewalk soaking wet. People by her were under umbrellas and staring at her as she passed by them. Her poofy hat was suddenly blown off by the wind. She turned to see it on the floor. She picked it up and put it in her wet messenger bag. She continued to walk as she thought, _'I wonder if my decision was right.' _Her headache began to hurt even more. She turned and started to walk home but collapsed on the way.

* * *

After a hour or two Sakura woke up in a room but not hers. The room had more lights and was slightly smaller. She got off the bed to see she was wearing a night gown. A maid opened the door and saw Sakura. She dropped the clothes she was holding and ran out. _'Where is this place?' _Sakura thought as the girl who looked like Akane entered with the familiar guy in front of her.

"I see you're awake, Sakura," the guy said.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura asked emotionless.

"You told me before," 'Akane' said.

"I should get going, where are my clothes?" Sakura asked emotionless.

"A maid will show you," the guy said as a maid entered and motioned for Sakura to follow her. The maid walked away as Sakura followed. The maid took out some clothes from the laundry basket and gave it to her. Sakura took it and went into a room and changed into her clothes. She put on her messenger bag and went out. She went out of the house and went home. She opened the doors to see her parents already there.

"Sakura!" her parents said and Ikuto together.

"We have been searching for you, it's been a couple days!" Ikuto said. Sakura looked confused.

"Days?" Sakura asked confused.

"It's Thursday, Sakura," her father said.

"Thursday!?" Sakura said as she ran up stairs and into her room. She took out her cell phone that was in a drawer. She turned it on and checked the messages: 315. Sakura's face turned pale. _'Thr-thr-three hundred fifteen messages!!' _Sakura thought as she checked the last one.

_SAKURA CALL BACK WHEN YOU GET THIS MESSAGE!_

_-Host club_

Sakura delete all the other messages and called the twins.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said as her parents went into her room.

"Sakura?" the twins said on the other line after Sakura dropped her phone onto her bed.

"Sakura, we heard from Ikuto that you joined some club," her father said.

"I didn't join any club yet, Ikuto must be lying," Sakura lied.

"Sakura, I heard from Ikuto you joined a host club," her mother said glaring at her.

"I di-."

"If you did quit it tomorrow, you will not be in such club," her father said as the two wallked out.

"H-hai" Sakura muttered as she remembered she called the twins. Her eyes widened in shock as she picked it up and said, "Gomenasai!" She hung up and put it back into her drawer.

* * *

The twins heard what her parents said.

"She quit because of her parents," Hikaru said to Kaoru as they put their phone back.

"We should try to persuade her parents into letting her to stay in the host club," they said together as they picked the phone up again and started to dial someone.

The next day after school, the host club was in the third music room having a meeting.

"We need to persuade her parents to let her come back!" the twins said together.

"How?" Haruhi said.

"Saku-chan has to come back, Ne Takashi?" Hunny said as he turned and looked at Mori who was behind him. Mori nodded.

"Shouldn't we start hosting?" Kyouya asked, "We can continue your plans after hosting hours."

"Isn't getting Sakura back more important?" the twins said together.

"He's right we should start," Haruhi said.

"Even my precious daughter is not listening!" Tamaki said as he went and sulked in the corner.

"Today Saku-chan was avoiding us," Hunny said as everyone looked his way, "she ran away when she saw me."

"She stayed away from us even in class," the twins said together. Everyone became silent.

* * *

Sakura walked home and Ikuto went home by the limo. _'I wonder if they'll be mad at me for avoiding them today,' _Sakura thought as she walked to her mansion. She stood in front of the mansion. _'I really hate this place, it brought back many sad memories and many painful ones. I wonder when I'll be able to leave my parents mansions,' _Sakura thought as she walked into the mansion. Both Ikuto and her parents weren't home. _'They must of went to check out the new law firm,' _Sakura thought as she went up stairs and into her room. She laid down on her bed and her headache was back. She placed her hand on her forehead. She sat up and went to the door. She closed it and went back to her bed. She turned on her bad and saw a box of chocolate on top of a drawer. She noticed a card on it. She took it and read it.

_Sakura, me and your parents won't be able to come home tomorrow so this is our gift to you!_

_-Ikuto_

Sakura put the card down and fell asleep again.

End of Chapter 11

**Gomenasai this might be a crappy chapter and short too, I rushed through this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be better! Anyways please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Valentines Day and More_

A maid woke Sakura up later that day. She woke up and glared at the maid with a dark aura around her. The maid ran out screaming, "GOMENASAI!" Sakura rubbed her eyes and laid down for a couple minutes. She sat up and headed to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and wiped it off. She combed her hair quickly and went out of the bathroom. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She went to the dining table and saw her dinner. She ate slowly as a maid rushed to her.

"Sakura-sama, you have guests," the maid said. Sakura looked at the maid.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked before she took another bite of her food. The host club walked in as Sakura nearly choked on her food. She stood up.

"Why are you people here?" Sakura asked as she walked to them.

"Where are your parents?" the twins asked along with Tamaki. The three were looking around.

"They're not here, please leave," Sakura said pointing to the entrance. Hunny went to Sakura.

"Saku-chan, why are you being so mean?" Hunny said on the verge of crying. Sakura turned back to the dining table.

"Why can't you people just leave?" Sakura said as she went back to the dining table to finish her food. The maids went to the host club and escorted them out. Sakura sat down and finished her food slowly._ 'Why did they come in a time like this if my parents see them, it'll be troublesome,'_ Sakura thought as her cell phone rang. She looked up and saw a servant holding her cell phone. Sakura took it and picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said emotionless.

"Saku-." Sakura hung up knowing it's voice was someone in the host club. She stood up and walked to the stairs. Her cell phone rang again. She picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said emotionless but annoyed.

"Sa-." Sakura hung up and turned off her cell phone. She walked up the stairs and went into her room. Sakura put her cell phone back into her messenger bag and went to the drawer. She went to the chocolate box and picked it up. She put it into her drawer. _'I hate the chocolate that they give me,' _Sakura thought as she went and closed the door. She changed into her night gown and brushed her teeth. She went to sleep right after.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up and went to her calendar. _'Valentine's day. . .' _Sakura thought as she walked slowly to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and took a shower. She changed into a orange shirt and jeans. She put on her messenger bag and poofy hat. Sakura walked down stairs and to the dining table for breakfast. She finished it quickly and went out. She saw Rei with the limo as usual.

"Sakura-sama, where are you going?" Rei asked.

"Around," Sakura said as she walked past the limo. She went walked to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. She watched at the little kids playing with sand. _'Reminds me of before,' _Sakura thought.

**Flashback**

_Sakura and Akane were at the beach. Sakura was sitting under an umbrella and Akane was in the water._

"_Sakura! Come into the water!" Akane shouted as Sakura shook her head._

"_Akane, you should already know why," Sakura shouted back. Akane went out of the water and to Sakura._

"_Then let's make a sand castle!" Akane said as she picked up a bucket near Sakura and went to get some water. Sakura went out of the shade and Akane returned with a bucket full of water. Sakura took the bucket of water and poured it onto the sand. They both started building their own sand castle. Akane built the biggest one._

"_I win!" Akane said with a big grin. Sakura had a frown on her face._

"_We weren't playing a game! It's unfair," Sakura said with her arms crossed. Akane started to giggle as Sakura chase her around._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura watched the little kids play with the sand. All of them were smiling and happy. _'They look so. . . happy,' _Sakura thought. She stood up and started to walk around. A ball sudden went to her feet. Sakura picked it up and a little boy went up to her.

"Onee-san, can you give me back my ball?" the little boy asked. Sakura nodded and handed it to him.

"Arigato, nee-san!" the little boy shouted running back to his game. He tripped with his ball and his face landed on the floor. Sakura ran to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked emotionless. The little kid nodded and ran back to his game. Sakura continued walking around without a destination. She bumped into someone and the two fell. Sakura looked up to see the twins. Sakura stood up quickly and was about to run but the two stopped her.

"Sakura, why are you running away?" the two asked together as the rest of the host club members appeared.

"What I do is none of your business," Sakura said as she walked away. This time she was stopped by Hunny.

" Saku-chan, aren't we your friends?" Hunny asked. Sakura walked in another direction without saying anything.

"We shouldn't bother her anymore," Kyouya said.

"But Okaa-san!" Tamaki whined.

"Tono, he's right," Hikaru said looking depressed.

"We shouldn't bother her anymore," Kaoru said also looking depressed.

* * *

Sakura walked around and soon back to her mansion. She sat down on her couch thinking, _' I wonder if they hate me now.' _She took out her cell phone and turned it on. She checked her missed calls: 10. _'10 calls must be form Ikuto or them,' _Sakura thought.

"Sakura-sama, your dinner," a maid said from behind. Sakura put her cell phone back into her messenger bag and went to the dining table to eat her dinner. She ate her dinner quietly and quickly. Sakura stood up and went to her room when she finished her dinner. She took out the candy that Ikuto gave to her and gave it to one of the maids.

"Arigato Sakura-sama," the maid said hurrying away with the candy. Sakura went back into her room and laid down. _'I wonder what I suppose to do next week, avoid them like this week?' _Sakura thought as there was a knock on the door. Sakura sat up.

"Sakura-sama, you have gifts," the maid said.

"Come in," Sakura said as the maid opened the door and put 2 wrapped boxes of candy on her bed. Sakura looked at them confused as the maid went out closing the door. Sakura picked up the top box of candy and a card dropped from below. She put the candy box down and picked up the card. She opened it and it said:

_The two boxes of candy are from the host club. _

Sakura was surprised. _'They even send me chocolate even though I was being mean to them,' _Sakura thought as she put the card on the drawer and unwrapped the chocolate box. She opened it and popped a chocolate piece into her mouth. Sakura closed the box and put the two boxes into her drawer. She swallowed her candy and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She changed into a night gown after she brushed her teeth and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up as usual and looked at the calendar. _'The countdown has begun,'_ Sakura thought as she went to the drawer and took out a pen. She wrote 14. She put it back into her drawer and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and took a shower. She changed into light blue sundress and put on her messenger bag and poofy hat. She went to her drawer and took out the box of chocolate that she opened. She popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth and put the box back into her drawer. Sakura went out of her room and down the stairs. She went to the dining table and sat down. She started eating her breakfast as Ikuto walked down the stairs yawning. Sakura finished her breakfast by the time Ikuto reached the dining table.

"Sakura, you shouldn't eat your food too fast you'll choke," Ikuto said as he sat down and started to eat his breakfast slowly. Sakura ignored him and walked to the door but was stopped by maids and servants again.

"Don't you remember, you need my permission or your parents who are at work right now, yesterday, I let you out since I wasn't here," Ikuto said before he took another bite of his breakfast.

"Fine, I'll just stay in my room," Sakura said emotionless as her cell phone rang. Sakura picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said emotionless.

"Sakura-chan!" Himeka said from the other line.

"Himeka-chan, I thought you moved," Sakura said.

"I did, but I can still call you," Himeka said.

"Who gave you my phone number anyways?" Sakura asked.

"Your fiancé Ikuto," Himeka said.

"He told you? When?" Sakura asked as she headed for the stairs.

"When you left that day," Himeka said as Sakura heard some noises in the background, "Gomen Sakura, I have to go bye!" Sakura sighed as she got back into her room. She put her cell phone back into her messenger bag and took it off. Sakura took off her poofy hat and put them both on top of the drawer. She took out the box of chocolate and put another piece into her mouth. _'It's so boring to stay inside, and can't I enjoy the rest of my time here? Why did that damn Ikuto have to make up some rule so I can't go out? I have always hated him ever since then,' _Sakura thought.

**Flashback**

_It was the night after they had met Ikuto. Sakura woke up because she couldn't sleep. She sat up and noticed Akane wasn't in her bed. She suddenly shivered. Sakura got off her bed and went downstairs with her stuffed bunny to see Akane talking to her parents._

"_Why did you get Sakura engaged!" Akane shouted at them._

"_It was for her benefit," her father said._

"_Why did you tell me or her about this before?" Akane shouted again._

"_It was just decided," her mother said._

"_But-."_

"_No more buts go to sleep!" her father said in a strict tone._

"_Sakura might not like the-." Sakura's eyes widened in shocked when her father slapped Akane. Akane fell to the ground as she put her hand on her bruised cheek. Sakura hugged her bunny closer and her father said, "We have already decided." Sakura ran back to her room as her parents heard her footsteps. Sakura went back into her bed as her bedroom door flung open. Sakura pretended to sleep as Akane returned to her bed sobbing quietly. The bed room door was closed and Sakura couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes the same scene would appear. _

**End of Flashback**

Tears started to stream down as she remembered about what happened before. Sakura took another piece of chocolate and popped it into her mouth. She wiped her tears right after. _'I shouldn't cry because of the past, I did so much just to try to forget about it. I wonder how she's doing,' _Sakura thought as she swallowed the candy. She popped another into her mouth.

* * *

"Why must I pretend that I don't know Sakura?" 'Akane' asked. She was standing in front of the familiar guy who was sitting.

"It's for both sides benefits, after all you hate your parents and Ikuto," the familiar guy said.

"Kai, you should know the reason why I even joined your plans," Akane said. Kai took a cup of water form the table near where he was sitting and took a sip.

"But if anything goes wrong on our next plan, who knows what would happen to your twin," Kai said he swirled the water in his cup that was in his hand.

"Fine, the next one will be the last," Akane said as she left the room.

"I doubt it," Kai said after she left.

* * *

Sakura put the box of candy back into her drawer and took out her laptop. She was bored so she started to play random games

After 3 hours

Sakura shut off her laptop and closed it. She put it back where it was and took out the box of candy and popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth. The door flung open surprising Sakura.

"Sakura, _pant_ you gave _pant_ my chocolate _pant_ away?" Ikuto said panting for some reason.

"I didn't want it, now can you get out this is my room," Sakura said as she popped another chocolate into her mouth.

"Where'd _pant_ you get _pant_ that chocolate?" Ikuto asked still panting.

"I bought it yesterday," Sakura lied as he went out. Sakura swallowed her candy and put the box back into her drawer. She laid down on her bed bored. _'What am I suppose to do now, if I continue eating my chocolate I'll run out sooner or later,' _Sakura thought as she turned on her bed. She sat up and walked out of her room. She decided to explore. She walked around and heard Ikuto's voice in a closed room. She decided to listen to their conversation.

"Everything is prepared right?" Ikuto asked someone.

"Hai, Ikuto-sama," a guy said. Sakura turned and returned back to her room confused. _'What is that bastard planning?' _Sakura thought as she closed the door behind her and went back to her bed. She sat down and continued think, _'Plans, I wonder what those plans are, should I tell them? No, I have to find out what that plan is first.' _Sakura went out of her room and down stairs for her dinner. _'Ikuto isn't at the table, must be planning,_' Sakura thought as she sat down and ate her dinner quietly and quickly. When Sakura finished half of her food, Ikuto was walking down the stairs.

"You're actually early for dinner," Ikuto said as he reached the table. Sakura ignored him and continued eating her food, this time quicker.

"How many times do I have to tell you, eat slower, you'll choke sooner or later," Ikuto said as Sakura finished her food and went upstairs. She closed the door behind her and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she brushed her teeth and she changed into her night gown. She laid down on her bed unable to sleep. She turned to her drawer and fell asleep after thinking, _'Ikuto, I wonder what he is thinking.'_

End Of Chapter 12

**The next chapter might not be updating soon because I have school, anyways arigato for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Troubles and Secrets Revealed _

_Sakura woke up the next day and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth like usual. Sakura combed her hair and took a shower. She changed into a light green shirt and a blue skirt. She put on her poofy hat and messenger bag. She went to the drawer and took out the box of candy. Carefully she placed it into her messenger bag. Sakura walked down stairs and to the dining table. Ikuto was already at the dining table eating his breakfast slowly. Sakura sat down and ate her breakfast quickly._

"_Sakura, eat slowly for once," Ikuto said as he took another bit of his food. Sakura ignored him and finished her food. She wiped her mouth and went out to the limo. Rei was there opening the limo door for Sakura._

"_Ohayo Sakura-sama," Rei said. Sakura went in._

"_Ohayo Rei," Sakura said emotionless. After a couple minutes of waiting Ikuto finally came out. He went into he limo and sat next to Sakura. He closed the door and Rei started to drive. _

"_How come your always eating fast?" Ikuto asked as Sakura looked out her side of the window._

"_Why are you eating so slow?" Sakura asked emotionless._

"_So I won't choke, now answer my questions," Ikuto said. Sakura turned to him._

"_Then tell me, why were you still in Japan?" Sakura asked emotionless._

"_I will not answer that question, any other?" Ikuto asked as Sakura turned back to the window._

"_Then I won't answer your question," Sakura said emotionless. The limo stopped as the two got out. Sakura went to her class and sat down on her seat. The twins entered but Sakura paid no attention to them. They whispered something to each other and went to their seats. Sakura took out a piece of chocolate and popped it into her mouth. The twins noticed her popping it into her mouth and went to her._

"_Where did you get that from?" Hikaru asked. Sakura glared at him._

"_It is none of your business," Sakura said emotionless. Haruhi entered and went to her seat. The bell rung and class started._

_After school Sakura left earlier than both Haruhi and the twins. She went to the gate and tripped on something. She stood back up and saw the pink bunny. She was about to walk away but she heard Hunny say, " Wait, Can you give me Bun-Bun?" Sakura ignored him and walked away. Hunny went and picked up his bunny with Mori._

"_That was Saku-chan, Ne Takashi?" Hunny asked Mori. Mori nodded. Sakura took out another piece of candy and popped it into her mouth. She walked to the gate and waited for Rei to come. Her cell phone suddenly rang. She took it out of her messenger bag._

"_Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said right after picking it up._

"_Gomenasai, Sakura-sama, I can't pick you up, you have to walk home," Rei said on the other line._

"_Why?" Sakura asked emotionless._

"_I have some business to take care of," Rei said nervously for some reason._

"_Mata Ashita," Sakura said as she hung up and put the phone back into her messenger bag. Sakura started to walk but was stopped by Ikuto._

"_Where are you going?" Ikuto asked._

"_Home," Sakura said as she walked past him. Sakura continued down the sidewalk not sure if this was the right path. Her cell phone suddenly rang again._

_Sakura picked it up._

"_Mo-."_

"_SAKURA BE CAREFUL!" a familiar girl voice screamed on the other line as a knife was thrown right in front of her. Ikuto didn't notice the dagger in front of her yet._

"_Who are y-." Sakura was cut off when the girl hung up. __'Who was that? What's going to happen?' _Sakura asked herself. 

"I thought I told you to behave well," Kai said as he was sitting on a throne chair. Akane was pushed to the floor by a guy wearing a cloak.

"Kai-sama, I brought her," the guy said bowing before leaving.

"Akane, you do remember what happens when you try to betray us, your twins sister, will get hurt have you forgotten that?" Kai said as Akane went to her knees.

"Hai," she said.

"Then, why do you continue to betray us? One more time and your sister might disappear from this world," Kai said as Akane nodded, "You may go out now."

Sakura got home without any other trouble. _'Ikuto hasn't gotten home yet,'_ Sakura thought as she went and sat down on the couch. _'What was that dagger about? Who was that girl?' _Sakura continued to think as a maid put down a cup of tea on the table in front of her. Sakura turned to the maid.

"Arigato," Sakura said emotionless as she took the tea cup and took a sip as Ikuto entered the room panting.

"Why _pant_ didn't _pant_ you _pant_ tell _pant_ me _pant_ about _pant _Rei _pant_?" Ikuto asked panting.

"You ran here?" Sakura asked emotionless. Ikuto nodded as Sakura took another sip out of her tea cup. Ikuto went and sat down in front of Sakura. Sakura took out her cell phone hoping to trace the line that the girl called her from. Sakura notice Ikuto getting up from his seat and going up stairs.

"I'm going to the study room, don't bother me," Ikuto said as he continued to go up the stairs.

"Since when have I started bothering you," Sakura said emotionless. _'Maybe, he's continuing his plans, whatever they are?" _Sakura asked herself. She couldn't trace the phone call so she walked up stairs quietly. Sakura sneaked up to Ikuto's room and peeked through the slightly opened door. Sakura saw Ikuto sitting on chair behind the desk and there was an older man in front of the desk.

"Ikuto-sama, everything has been done, there's only your order to start it," the man said. _'What is his plans?' _Sakura thought.

"Good, start today," Ikuto said grinning for some reason as Sakura turned back and walked to her room. She closed the door and sat down on her bed. _'Plans, what are they? Who was that man? Who was that girl that called me? Why did she know about that attack?' _Sakura thought, _'So many questions but no answers.' _Sakura's cell phone suddenly rang. She picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said emotionless.

"BIG TROUBLE, Sakura-sama Suki-sama, and Rai-sama (A/N: In case you forgot, Suki and Rai are Sakura's parents.) were stuck in a car accident!" Rei shouted form the other side of the phone. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"NANI?!" Sakura said shocked.

"They're at the hospital right now," Rei said.

"Which?" Sakura asked.

"The Ootori's," the Rei said.

"Arigato," Sakura said as she hung up and put her cell phone into her messenger bag. She went and opened the door and saw Ikuto going down the stairs slowly. Sakura ran down the stairs and out the door. She ran to the hospital breathless. Sakura rested for a couple minutes. She went to the front desk and asked, "Do you know where Sakamoto Rai and Suki are?" 

"Hold on, let me check," the woman said as she typed something into the computer. Sakura waited a couple minutes until the woman said, "Rai-san is in critical condition and Suki-san only has minor wounds and is also in a coma for now." The woman went back to what she was doing.

"I also asked where they were," Sakura said emotionless.

"You can't visit Rai-san yet, Suki-san is in room B30," the woman looked up and said. Sakura went to the map and searched for the B section. _'Floor 3," _Sakura thought as she went to the elevator and clicked 3. The door of the elevator was about to be closed but it was stopped by a guy who looked very familiar to Sakura. The guy went in and the elevator doors closed. He was wearing the doctor's uniform.

"Gomen for delaying," the guy said for some reason. Sakura looked confused when she looked at him. The elevator's light suddenly turned off and the elevator stopped.

"The elevator's stuck," Sakura said emotionless.

"Yup, so you're visiting someone here right?" he said. Sakura nodded and said, "You're a doctor here right?"

"Yeah, my name's Kai, what about you?" Kai said as Sakura looked at him confused once again.

"No last name?" Sakura asked as he nodded, "Sakura." The door of the elevator suddenly opened.

"Are you two fine?" the man who opened it asked. Sakura nodded as she went out noticing it was floor 3. Kai went out and went into the another elevator for some reason. She searched around for her mother's room number and finally found it. Sakura headed into her mother's room to see her sleeping on the bed very soundly. _'It's good she's fine, she's my only relative alive, Akane, I wonder if she's still alive. That girl. . . Sounded a lot like her! Maybe it's her, I hope so,'_ Sakura shouted in her thoughts shocked as Ikuto entered the room.

"So that's where you went," Ikuto said as Sakura turned to him.

"Why are you here? I'm going," Sakura said emotionless as she ran out of the room and went into the elevator. In a couple minutes she was in front of the hospital. Sakura saw Kai going in a limo and he wasn't wearing the doctor's clothes.

"He's not a doctor maybe?" Sakura thought out loud. Sakura's cell phone suddenly rang. She picked it up and said, "Moshi, Moshi."

"Sakura-sama, the news that Rai-sama and Suki-sama got in a car accident gotten o-." The phone call got disconnected. _''The news had gotten out but how?' _Sakura thought as she saw the everyone in the host club except for Haruhi come out of a limo. 

"Saku-chan!" Hunny said running to Sakura with his pink bunny.

"Nani, Hunny-sempai," Sakura said emotionless as she turned to them.

"We heard that," Hikaru started.

"Your parents got in a car accident," Kaoru continued.

"It's none of you business whether they got in a car accident or not," Sakura said as her cell phone rang again.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said right after she picked it up.

"Sakura-sama, many shareholders are selling their share to the Mimoto Empire," Rei said from the other line.

"NANI?!" Sakura shouted and the host club heard her shout, obviously.

"Saku-chan, what's wrong?" Hunny asked. Sakura put her cell phone back into her messenger bag quickly and ran. The host club ran after her. Sakura got back home with, the host club right after her. Sakura went to the study room and turned on the computer to see, there was a error that all the memory of the computer was erased and couldn't be turned on. _'Damn it,' _Sakura thought as she ran to her room and took out her laptop. She went into a website and check how many stocks she had: 15, her mother and father had 20 each. Sakura couldn't get them since both were still in a coma. Sakura checked how much Mimoto had, 35. _'Damn it! How'd they get so much?' '_Sakura thought as she ran down stairs to see the host club. She was holding her laptop in her arms as she went to a table. She put it down and started to type very fast. Everyone looked her way and everyone was shocked that she could type so fast.

"Saku-chan, are you okay?" Hunny asked as Sakura nodded and continued typing.

"She's typing faster than Okaa-san," Tamaki said. Soon they started asking her random questions. She closed her laptop and went to a drawer.

"Why did you people follow me anyways?" Sakura asked annoyed as she went and pulled out a phone book.

"Who are you calling?" the twins said together.

"If you are here then help me," Sakura said as she took out another phone book.

"Call the highlighted people and tell them not to sell their stocks to the Mimoto empire," Sakura said as they went to her confused.

"Why?" Hikaru asked. Hunny and Mori took the phone book and started to call.

"Are you an idiot?" Sakura asked annoyed and angry. She took out a couple more phone books and put it on the floor. She glared at them. A dark aura appeared around Sakura as Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru became scared and started calling. Sakura glared at Kyouya who was just at the table typing on his laptop. 

"Kyouya-sempai, you're not going to help?" Sakura asked as she opened her phone book.

"I am," Kyouya said as Sakura started calling.

After 3 hours of calling

Sakura sat down on the couch with a dry throat. The host club was exhausted too. Sakura managed to get all of the ones she called not to sell their stocks to the Mimoto Empire. Sakura turned on the TV and saw that there was breaking news.

"Breaking News: Mimoto Ikuto has decided to break off the engagement with Sakamoto Sakura," a man said on TV as Sakura disappeared from the room. The host club remembered that Ikuto was or used to be her fiancé. Sakura had started to walk randomly when she was outside. _'Everything must have been planned by him, what about Akane?' _Sakura asked herself as she continued to walked down the sidewalk. Sakura heard some foot steps behind her and turned to see Ikuto.

"What are you doing out here?" Ikuto asked as Sakura turned back.

"What I do is none of your business," Sakura said as she continued walking. He sighed.

"Then I guess you forgot this," Ikuto said as he held up her necklace. Sakura turned back to him and saw her necklace.

"Give it back," Sakura said as she glared at him.

"I guess you really don't want it," Ikuto said as the host club appeared. All of them noticed the necklace that Ikuto was holding.

"Isn't that yours, Sakura?" Kaoru asked Sakura as she nodded. All of a sudden a dagger flew right next to Sakura and hit the ground, the dagger was very close to her and it cut some of her hair stands. Sakura heard a faint helicopter sound as she turned back. _'A helicopter?' _Sakura thought as everyone else turned except for Ikuto. There was no one behind and when Sakura turned back Ikuto was gone. _'He disappeared. . . With my necklace' _Sakura thought as she ran home with tears streaming down her face. The host club remained there confused where Ikuto went. Sakura got home and ran up to her room. She slammed the door and laid on her bed with tears still streaming down her cheeks. _'My necklace was one of the last thing that Akane gave me. . .' _Sakura thought as more tears streamed down, _'Why did he have to take it away from me?' _Sakura sat up and took off her messenger bag. She put it on the drawer and laid back down. There was a knock on the door.

"Sakura. . ." someone familiar said as Sakura sat up immediately shocked. _'It can't be her. . .' _Sakura thought shocked.

End of Chapter 13

**Sorry for updating late, I had school and I was forced to help my parents move stuff to my new house. Anyways arigato for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kidnapped

Sakura walked up to the door and opened it to see Akane. _'It can't be,' _Sakura thought as Akane gave her a hug. Akane let go and gave Sakura a smile.

"It's been a long time since we seen each other face-to-face," Akane said still smiling. Sakura looked at her confused.

"Did we meet the other days?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh, those were the days that I didn't have my memory," Akane said. Sakura became more confused.

"Then why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I can't stay here long, Kai will find me," Akane said as she turned.

"I'll tell you everything the next time we meet," Akane said as she went out of the mansion. _'She had no memories before?' _Sakura thought as her cell phone rang. She went to her messenger bag and took out her cell phone.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said right after she picked it up.

"Sakura-sama, Suki-sama has woken up!" a servant said from the other line.

"But she just gotten into the-." Sakura was cut off since the servant hung up. _'Damn it,' _Sakura thought as she shoved the cell phone into her messenger bag and put the messenger bag on. She went out immediately. After a couple minutes, she arrived at the hospital panting very hard. She sat down on a near by bench and rested for a couple minutes and ran in to the hospital. She went into the elevator and pressed a button. Soon she arrived at her mother's room and saw her awake.

"Okaa-sama!" Sakura said as she went to her mother. Her mother moved away from her. The doctor in the room looked at Sakura.

"You must be their daughter, right?" the doctor asked as Sakura turned to him.

"Hai," Sakura said emotionless.

"Your mother has amnesia, she had forgotten everything about the past," the doctor said as Sakura turned back to her mother.

"So will she be able to remember anything?" Sakura asked the doctor.

"That depends on her," the doctor said as he went out. Sakura looked at her mother as she tried to hide.

"Okaa-san," Sakura said as her mother turned to her.

"Who are you?" her mother asked.

"I'm your daughter Sakura," Sakura said as she turned to the door, " you should be getting some rest . It's getting dark." Sakura went out the door and headed to the elevator that people were getting out of. She noticed Kai as he walked out of the elevator and when she turned she couldn't see him. Sakura sighed and went into the elevator and clicked the button that leads to the front entrance. _'Akane said something about Kai, what did she say about him? How did she know him? Why did my mother forget her memories?" _Sakura asked herself. She walked slowly home and when she got home it was around 9 pm. She sat on her couch tired for the first time. She slowly fell asleep on the couch. Ikuto suddenly entered the room. The maids and servants stared at him.

"Why are you here?" a servant hissed at Ikuto.

"I need to get my stuff," Ikuto said as he noticed Sakura sleeping on the couch. He went to her and dropped her necklace on her waking her up. Sakura saw the necklace in front of her and took it. Ikuto went up stairs and Sakura put on her necklace and her cell phone suddenly rang.

"Moshi, Moshi," Sakura said sleepily.

"Sakura," Akane said in a pained way for some reason.

"Akane?" Sakura asked as Ikuto had gotten down the stairs with luggage.

"Akane?" Ikuto asked as he went to Sakura and snatched her cell phone from her. He whispered something that Sakura couldn't here except for a couple words: _betray _and her own name. Ikuto threw the cell phone At her and went out of the room with his luggage. _'What does he know about Akane?' _Sakura thought as she put her cell phone back into her messenger bag. She walked up the stairs and into her room. Sakura went and put her messenger bag on the drawer and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and changed into a night gown. Sakura went out and went to bed.

* * *

The next day Sakura was woken up by a phone call. She took out her cell phone and answered the cell phone.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked very annoyed. A dark aura had appeared around her.

"We just wanted to tell you that your mother had woken up," the twins said together.

"I know that already!" Sakura shouted as she hung up and went back to sleep. There was another phone call that woke Sakura up again. She took out her cell phone and turned it off. She went back to sleep as there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura-sama, someone's calling you," a maid said. As the maid went and handed the phone to Sakura. She answered it and shouted, "STOP CALLING ME!" The other person held the phone far away from their ear to prevent them from becoming deaf.

"Saku-chan, why are you being so loud?" Hunny asked from the other line.

"I'm very tired from yesterday, please stop the other host club members from calling me," Sakura said as she hung up and gave the phone to the maid who was covering her ears. The maid took it and went out the room closing the door. Sakura laid back on her bed unable to fall asleep because everyone was calling. She sat up and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and combed her hair. Sakura changed into a white t-shirt with some blue stripes on it, a tanish jacket, and some jeans. She went downstairs to see the host club there, including Haruhi.

"You were calling from my living room?!" Sakura asked shocked and surprised that they were even there.

"Saku-chan!" Hunny said as he ran to her, "Is your mother fine?"

"You could come visit her but she ha no memories form before in other words amnesia,' Sakura said as she went to the dining table and started to eat her food. The host club went up to her.

"Do you have any food for us?" the twins asked together. Sakura turned to one of the maids and the maid understood her meaning.

"Hai, I'll tell the chefs to immediately prepare more food for the guest, the maid said repeating it to see if see was right. Sakura nodded and the maid went to the kitchen.

"Why did you come here anyways?" Sakura asked.

"Stay in the host club, we'll persuade your parents when they are better," Hikaru said as Sakura stayed quiet.

"You'll be able to stay at the school too," Kyouya added as he adjusted his glasses. Sakura looked at him with a confused look.

"I did a background check and you have been nearly around the whole world moving the second week after your parents come to a new place, you stopped moving like that when you got to America," Kyouya explained as Sakura stood up from her chair. Her bangs had fully covered her eyes.

"You should stop bothering me, my business has nothing to do with you people," Sakura said, "Please leave **now**." The maids escorted them out and Sakura sat back down as she started to mutter many things. Soon after she finished her food she walked out of her mansion. She walked to the hospital and along her way she noticed Kai walking in the same direction. Sakura started to follow him. After a while he stopped in front of the hospital and a dagger was thrown very quickly at Sakura. Sakura managed to dodge it in time so it only hit a part of her hair but didn't cut it.

"It's you," Kai said as he approached her.

"Do you know Akane?" Sakura asked as Kai continued to walk to her.

"It seems like you already know," Kai said as he stopped right in front of her. A limo stopped in front of the hospital and Kai turned to see Ikuto come out form the limo. Ikuto went to Kai and whispered something to him. He turned back to Sakura and said, "I'd like to introduce you to my little brother who used to be your fiancé." Sakura's eyes had widened in shock.

"Oh, so Akane didn't tell you about that," Kai said as some people came and Sakura was suddenly knocked out by them.

* * *

Soon Sakura woke up tied to a steel bar that was connected to the wall while Akane was on the other side. _'This I somewhat familiar,' _Sakura thought as she saw Akane open her eyes.

"How come this looks so familiar," Akane said as Kai walked in.

"It's seems like you two have forgotten about **that **time," Kai said emphasizing that. The twin's eyes widened in shock as they turned to Kai.

"It was the Mimoto's family!" they said in unison. Ikuto walked into the room.

"This wouldn't have happened if your parents listened to my brother," Ikuto said as he held a dagger in his hand.

"What are you planning to do with that dagger?" Sakura asked emotionless and she was glaring at him.

"This? It was on the floor so I picked it up," Ikuto said as he looked at the dagger in his hand. He threw it on the floor and asked, "Akane, how did you find out her mansion?" Sakura turned to Akane as she began to say, "You won't be able to find out at all." Ikuto sighed and his cell phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Moshi, Moshi." Kai went to Akane and whispered something into her ear which made her eyes widened in shock.

"Akane?" Sakura asked quietly. Akane didn't say anything and she turned to Kai.

"What are you planning o do Kai?!" Akane nearly shouted. Sakura turned to Kai.

"Find out yourself,' Kai said as he went out land Ikuto was still in the room talking on the phone. Ikuto finally hung up and slipped the cell phone back into his pocket. He walked out of the room closing and locking the door behind him.

"Akane," Sakura whispered but loudly enough so Akane can hear. Akane turned to her with a confused look.

"Do you know where my messenger bag is?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I still have my cell phone in my back pocket, maybe I can call someone," Akane whispered quietly just like Sakura. Sakura nodded and Akane tried to move her hand a little and made the cell phone drop out of her pocket. She clicked on contacts and pressed some numbers in. After the other line rang for a couple seconds someone picked up.

"Moshi, Moshi," a pair of twins said together that sounded very familiar to Sakura. Akane pushed the cell phone to Sakura and said quietly, "Talk to them."

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" Sakura asked quietly into the cell phone.

"Sakura?" they asked together.

"Please save us," Sakura said quietly as the door opened and Ikuto walked in and saw the cell phone. He went there and destroyed it.

"I guess you two won't have any dinner for today," Ikuto said as he went out again.

* * *

"Save them?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru hung up since they thought Sakura hung up.

"Let's try calling Tono," they thought out loud.

* * *

That night Sakura had fallen asleep while Akane was still awake. Kai opened the door slowly and saw Akane still awake.

"Why are you trying to make me betray her," Akane asked as she glared at him.

"It's better to have your life saved instead of her, after all she was the one that got your father killed," Kai said as he sat down next to Akane.

"Go away," Akane said nearly shouting. Sakura woke up as Kai stood up. He went out of the room and locked the door behind him.

"Akane, what was he talking about?" Sakura said sleepily. Akane turned to Sakura.

"Nothing," Akane said as Sakura nodded.

"You should go back to sleep now Sakura," Akane said as Sakura nodded again.

"Good Night," Sakura said as she quickly fell asleep again.

End of Chapter 14

**Gomen this might be short anyways please review and arigato for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Past part 1

The next day both Akane and Sakura had woken up. Sakura sighed and thought, _'When are they going to give us food?' _The door suddenly flung opened with Ikuto and Kai panting very hard. The twins turned to them confused.

"What _pant _did _pant_ you _pant_ to _pant _your _pant_ mother?" Both of them shouted at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked very confused.

"You don't know?" Kai asked. The two girls shook their heads. "Damn it," Kai muttered as he went out and Ikuto followed still panting. The twins stared at each other confused. Ikuto closed the door and Sakura's stomach suddenly rumbled.

"Akane, do you know when they are going to give us food?" Sakura asked hungrily. Akane shook her head as her stomach rumbled too.

"The last time they starved me for two days. . ." Akane said. _'Two days?!' _Sakura thought as her eyes widened in shock. _'Starving for days. . . This has happened before.' _

**Flashback**

_Sakura was lying in her bed with no appetite. There was a plate with food on the drawer next to her bed but she didn't want to eat._

"_Akane, please come back," Sakura muttered as she turned away from the plate of food.. The door opened and Ikuto appeared with another plate of food._

"_Sakura, you should started eating," Ikuto said as he placed the plate on the drawer next to the other and left. Sakura turned to the drawer and saw another plate of food. She sat up and walked to the window and looked out. Sakura saw another pair of twins before she went back into her bed._

_1 day later_

_Sakura was still lying in bed not wanting to eat or move anymore. There were piled plates of unfinished food on the drawer next to her as she was lying down on her bed. The door was opened again, this time by her mother. Sakura turned away from her as she approached._

"_Sakura, I know what happened to Akane is troubling you," her mother said as she sat on her bed. _

"_Please leave," Sakura said weakly as her mother stood up from Sakura's bed._

"_Think about it, would Akane want you to be like this?" her mother asked as she left. Sakura turned to her drawer and after a while of hesitation, she used nearly all of her strength to sit up. Sakura began to eat slowly._

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura?" Akane asked as Sakura realized that she was talking to her.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Nevermind," Akane said as sighed and someone opened the door. The two turned to the person. It wasn't Ikuto or Kai but he looked very familiar.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison. The guy didn't say anything as he walked into the room and some people came after him and brought some food with them. The people left and the familiar guy left after muttering, "Gomen, Sakura-sama, Akane-sama." The two heard what he said as they stared at him as he left. _'He knows us?' _Sakura thought as she was staring at the closed door.

"He looks familiar," Akane said still looking at the closed door, "A lot like Rei." _'Rei? I remember that Rei told me he had a son. . . It can't be him, I saw his son when I was 10 in America, he was suppose to go to college,' _Sakura thought as Akane stayed quiet.

"How are we suppose to eat," Akane asked changing the subject. Sakura looked at the plate of food.

"I don't know, if our hand weren't tied we could of ate," Sakura said as she tried to eat. The door suddenly opened again. This time the familiar guy came alone.

"Gomen, I forgot your hands were tied," the guy said as he walked to Sakura and fed her and then to Akane.

"Who are you?" both Akane and Sakura asked in unison.

"My name is Shin-, I mean Shi," he corrected himself.

"Shi?" Sakura repeated. _'Rei's son name starts a with a 's' I think, maybe,' _Sakura thought as he left with the empty plates. Both were staring at the closed door again.

"Have you ever heard of someone who's name starts with an 's'?" Akane asked.

"Rei's son," Sakura muttered softly.

"Who?" Akane asked again. Sakura turned to Akane.

"No one," Sakura said.

"Sakura, are you sure you know no one that name starts with an 's'," Akane asked again. Sakura suddenly noticed something behind Akane. It was like a TV.

"Akane, is that a TV behind you?" Sakura asked. Akane turned a little to see the TV.

"There was a TV here?" Akane asked as she tried to use her head to click the button on. The TV turned on and Sakura saw her mother and so did Akane.

"Okaa-sama?" They said together. Akane turned to Sakura.

"Did she leave that _bastard _yet?" Akane asked saying the word bastard angrily. Sakura shook her head and continued to watch TV. _'Does Okaa-sama have her memories back? Maybe that was why they asked what I did to her. I wonder if Hikaru and Kaoru and the rest of the host club members are going to rescue us. I don't want to stay in this place. Wait, are they going to-.'_

"Sakura," Akane suddenly said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. Sakura looked at her.

"What has happened on the past years when I wasn't there," Akane asked as she used her head to turn off the TV.

"What happened to you," Sakura asked. Akane stayed quiet and still. There was a sudden moment of silence.

"What really happened to you?" Sakura asked again. Akane opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Akane, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Sakura said as Akane nodded quietly.

"It was painful, that fire," Akane suddenly said quietly. _'That fire, Akane. . .' _Sakura thought as she waited for her to continue.

End of Chapter 15

**Gomen for the short chapter, the next one might not come out next week because I'm planning to create a Vampire Knight fan fiction but I promise the next chapter of this fan fiction will be longer than all of the chapters. Anyways Arigato for reading and Arigato kajoo for reviewing nearly all the chapters that you read so far. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Past part 2

Sakura sat there waiting for Akane to continue her story.

"_He _saved me," Akane started.

**Flashback**

_Akane was still in the fire with black smoke filling the room. The guy who looked nice came and untied her. The smoke started to make her dizzy as the guy carried her out. When she woke up, she was in a room with no memories. She sat up._

"_Where is this place?" Akane asked to no one in particular. The 'nice' guy walked in and went to Akane._

"_Are you okay?" He asked as Akane just looked at him._

"_Who are you?" She asked, "Who am I?"_

"_You forgot everything?" he asked as Akane just stared at him._

"_Who are you?" she asked again._

"_I'm Kai," he said smiling as he held out his hand. Akane nodded and shook his hand._

"_Do you know who I am?" Akane asked._

"_You are Akane," Kai said as he turned, "I should go for now, get some rest." Akane nodded as Kai went out the door. He closed the door as Akane laid back onto the bed and closed her eyes to fall asleep. When her eyes were closed all she could see was a fire. She opened her eyes quickly to get rid of the image. She started to get off the bed unable to sleep. She wobbled as she walked towards a desk. She sat on the chair and saw some papers on a table. She picked a folder on the table and a picture fell out onto the ground. It was a picture of a two young boys who were twins._

"_Who are they?" Akane muttered as she stood back up and went back to bed. She quickly fell asleep thinking about it._

**End of flashback**

"Kai is Ikuto's older brother," Sakura muttered as Akane just stared at her blankly.

"He's Ikuto's older brother?" Akane repeated still staring at her blankly. The door suddenly flung open. This time it was only Kai. He went to Sakura and knocked her out.

"Oi!" Akane said as Sakura got knocked out by Kai.

"We're moving places," Kai said as he untied Sakura.

"What about me?" Akane asked.

"Be Sakura's replacement, after all Otou-sama only needs one of you," Kai said as he carried Sakura out.

"Wait!" Akane shouted as he had disappeared. She sighed and broke through the ropes.

"I could of done this earlier," Akane muttered as some people enter the room.

* * *

Soon Sakura woke up in a prison-like room on a bed. _'Where is this?' _Sakura asked herself as she looked around. The door opened and Ikuto stepped into the room.

"Your finally awake," Ikuto said as he walked to Sakura. She jumped out of the bed and just stood where she was.

"Where is this place?" Sakura asked coldly.

"This is The Mimoto's mansion," Ikuto said as a maid came in with a tray full of food.

"You should eat, you'll have tons of work later on," Ikuto said as he went out and so did the maid. _'What does he mean by tons of work?' _Sakura asked herself as she went to the tray of food that was placed on a table. Sakura started to eat quietly.

* * *

Akane was confused who those people were but she knew Sakura knew them.

"Are you okay Sakura/Saku-chan," both twins and a little kid said together. Akane just nodded still confused who they were. There was a girl looking guy in the people that came too. She just walked with them into a limo that was just outside. When Akane go in she couldn't help but ask, "Where are we going?" They all looked at her confused except for one guy who was wearing glasses.

"We're going to bring you home," one of the twins said as Akane just nodded confused. _'Isn't Okaa-sama home?!' _Akane thought as she slightly smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" the girl looking guy asked as Akane stayed quiet until they got there.

"I should go now," Akane said as she went out of the limo and into her house. The maids bowed in her return.

"Welcome back, Sakura-sama," Everyone said in unison. Akane was about to opened her mouth to say that she was not Sakura but closed it quickly after remembering what Kai to her to do. The phone suddenly rang and Akane went and picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi," Akane said.

"Akane, make sure no one suspects that you aren't Sakura, or else Sakura -"

"I know tell please tell her to take care," Akane whispered quietly so no one would listen.

"Sakura!" a familiar woman said as she went and hugged Akane very tight.

"Ano, can you let go of me?" Akane asked politely even though she was running out of air. The woman let go of her.

"Gomen, Akane," the woman said whispering her name very quietly. Akane just looked at her blankly.

"Come," the woman said as she pulled her up the stairs and into the study room.

"Who are you?" Akane asked quietly. The woman sat on a chair.

"You don't remember me?" the woman asked as she pointed to a picture of four people. Akane noticed it was only her, Sakura, her mother and her father.

"Okaa-sama?" Akane asked. The woman nodded.

"Where's Sakura?" the woman asked coldly. Akane was shocked from her sudden change of tone.

"The Mimoto's," Akane said barely in a whisper. The woman stood up and nodded.

"Now we an send our forces out," the woman said as she walked to the door, "Arigato for telling me Akane." The woman went out as the phone rang again. This time when Akane went out, her mother had picked up the phone and her face looked shocked.

* * *

Sakura finished eating quickly and laid back down on her bed boredly._ 'What should I do now, I can't escape at all, how am I here and Akane somewhere else?' _Sakura asked herself as the door opened with the same maid taking her food.

"Ano. . . Where is this?" Sakura asked but the maid stayed quiet. Ikuto suddenly appeared.

"Change of plans, they found out, bring her up now," Ikuto said as he disappeared and Sakura was knocked out again. . .

* * *

Her mother had suddenly raced out the door and Akane was just slowly walking down the stairs. _'Wait, she knows about Sakura, Sakura!' _Akane thought as she ran down the stairs. When she got outside the limo was gone. _'Damn, I have to run there,' _Akane thought as she started to run in the direction of the Mimoto's mansion. During her way she noticed a guy who looked like Kai. When she turned back, there was no one there. _'Weird,'_ Akane thought panting as she continued to run to the Mimoto's mansion.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes she was in another room with a table full of piles of folders and papers. There was a note on it.

_Finish all this or else your mother might suffer ad you won't be able to eat. -Ikuto_

Sakura ripped the note into shreds and threw it into a trash can that was nearby. Sakura took a folder out and started to do what the note inside the folder tells her to do. She stopped and looked for a pencil and started to do more work. After about an hour or two Ikuto opened the door and went in.

"Are you done with all that yet?" Ikuto asked as he pointed to the pile. Sakura glared at him.

"How am I suppose to finish all this so fast?" Sakura asked angrily as she put down her pencil.

"Hurry up, you have 5 hours left," Ikuto said as he went out the door, Sakura saw a glimpse of her mother behind him.

"Okaa-sama?" Sakura muttered as the door closed and Ikuto locked the door.

* * *

Akane was half way through to the Mimoto's mansion and she was panting very hard.

"How far is it?" Akane asked no one in particular. She noticed a limo stop behind her. She turned to see the twins with the girl looking guy.

"Oi, where are you going Sakura's twin?" the twins asked together. Akane just looked at them.

"How do you know that?" Akane asked.

"Sakura is different," Haruhi said as Akane nodded.

"Can you bring me to the Mimoto's mansion?" Akane asked as the twins nodded.

"I can't go I need to go to the market place," Haruhi said as she left. Akane turned to the twins. They looked identical to the picture she found.

**Flashback**

_When Akane woke up again she went to the desk hungrily. The picture was still there. She turned the picture over and there were some words:_

_**The next twins**_

'_The next twins?' Akane asked herself as she put down the picture and Kai came in with a tray of food._

"_Akane, come eat," he said as he put down the tray on the desk and rearranged some things on the table. Akane notice he slipped the picture into his pocket and turned to the direction of the door._

"_Sorry, Akane I have to go now," Kai said as he left again. Akane nodded and started to eat quietly thinking about the picture. She accidentally poured some water on some of the papers. A maid suddenly walked into the room and saw the wet papers. She ran out immediately leaving Akane there._

"_What's going to happen?"" Akane asked herself as the maid returned with Kai. He went and took a look at the papers._

"_Get them to the study room and be sure not to get the computer wet," Kai ordered the maid._

"_Hai," the maid said as she took the pieces of paper carefully and went out._

"_Akane try not to spill anymore water," Kai said as he began to leave._

"_Wait!" Akane suddenly shouted causing Kai to stop and turn around._

"_What?" Kai asked coldly._

"_What were those papers?" Akane asked in the some tone as him. He turned back o the direction of the door._

"_That you do not need to know," Kai said as he left and closed the door behind him._

**End of Flashback**

One of the twins were waving his hand in front of Akane_._

"Oi, can we go now?" the other twin asked. Akane nodded and they went into the limo.

"To the Mimoto's Mansion," the twins said boredly together. The limo drove off to the Mimoto's mansion.

* * *

Sakura stood there frozen. _'That was Okaa-sama, or was that an illusion?' _Sakura asked her self as she sat back down on her chair and started to workagain. After a couple minutes she stopped and looked around the room to see a bed, TV, table, closet, bathroom, and a phone. _'A PHONE!' _Sakura thought as she got off the chair and ran to the phone. When she was about to dial the numbers, her hand was shocked. She quickly pulled her hand back to her and the door flung open.

"I knew you were going to try and call," Ikuto said as he went to the table that had the papers and quickly looked through her work.

"Why do I have to do this work?" Sakura complained as she went to Ikuto. He put the papers down and said, "You did good, that's all for today, I'll tell the maid to bring you some food," Ikuto said as he went out closing the door. _'A I going to stay here all my life?' _Sakura asked herself as she went to the bed and laid down. The same maid entered and brought a tray of food for her. She placed the tray on the table and went out closing the door and locking it. Sakura sat up and went to the table. She began to eat slowly. After finishing eating she turned on the TV watching some boring cartoons. She soon turned off the TV and went to the bathroom and found a brand new tooth brush that was still in it's package. She opened it and found a new tube of toothpaste. She started to brush her teeth. When she finished she went back out and fell asleep.

* * *

The three were on a ride to the Mimoto's Mansion. The limo suddenly stopped and the twins looked out the window.

"This is not the Mimoto's mansion," they said together.

"Gomen, Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama, the engine died," the driver said as he went out and to the front.

"I haven't asked you for your names," Akane muttered and both the twins heard.

"Hikaru," on of the twins said.

"Kaoru," the other twin said as Akane nodded.

"I'm Akane," Akane said as she looked out the window boredly.

"How are you alive, from what Sakura told us you should be dead," Hikaru said as Kaoru nodded.

"Ask Sakura, I don't want to repeat my story," Akane said as the driver went to the door in front of the twins. The twins rolled down the window.

"What's wrong?" the twins asked together.

"The engine died, sorry you have to walk," the driver said as Akane opened the door on her side and walked out. She looked around for the street and found it. _'Half a mile more,' _Akane thought as she began to run but was stopped by the twins.

"Which direction are we going?" Kaoru asked. Akane pointed to the direction she was going to run in. The three nodded by during the way both the twins stopped panting very hard.

"Haven't you run before?" Akane asked as she stopped. They shook their heads still panting very hard. Akane sighed as she looked at the street sign. _'About one fourth of a mile left,' _Akane thought as she started to run again.

"Wait!" the twins shouted form a distance. Akane stopped and turned to see the twins running to her.

"You can finally run," Akane said as she began to run again.

"Can't you wait?" Hikaru said annoyed as Akane ran further from them and stopped in front of a mansion. The twins reached there quickly after Akane stopped.

"This is their mansion, where Sakura is," Kaoru said with some anger in his tone.

"It's been years since I been here," Akane said to no one in particular as she began to look around.

**Flashback**

_Akane had stayed in the room for about a week. She was lying on her bed boredly. Kai suddenly walked in._

"_Would you like to explore this mansion?" Kai asked as Akane sat up immediately._

"_This is a mansion?" Akane asked looking around the room._

"_Yeah this is a mansion, do you want a tour?" Kai asked. Akane had a very happy expression._

"_Hai!" Akane shouted happily. _

"_Come on then,' Kai said as he began to walk out of the room. _

"_Wait!" Akane shouted as she began to run after Kai. Kai stopped at a huge garden._

"_You should be careful there are wild hounds here," Kai said as Akane was shocked as she heard barking._

"_Wild hounds?" Akane repeated scared as she ran to Kai. They started to walk and Kai was showing Akane where things were and what they were used for. They stopped at a fountain._

"_Wow!" Akane said in awe. She went to the fountain and sat on the side. She dipped her hand in the water and Kai went to her._

"_Be-." He stopped when he heard barking that was from close behind. Both had turned back to see a crowd of hounds. Akane had suddenly jumped in shock._

"_Wh-why are the-they he-here," Akane stuttered scared._

"_The gardeners must of released them because some one told them to," Kai said as Akane jumped again when one of the hounds barked._

"_Just stay behind," Kai said as he walked to them. He took out something form his pocket that Akane couldn't see and put it on the floor. The hounds crowded around it as the two ran back into the mansion._

"_That was scary," Akane said smiling, "But it was fun running."_

**End of Flashback**

"What are you looking for?" Hikaru asked.

"A way of going in," Akane said quickly.

"We could just go through the gate," the twins said together.

"I wonder why Sakura could stand you two," Akane muttered.

"What?" they asked together.

"What?" Akane asked as she glared at them scaring them a little.

"Nothing," the two said a little scared. She turned away.

"Then help me find some way to get in," Akane said as she noticed it was night.

"There is no other way besides the gate," the twins said. Akane turned and glared at them again.

"There is a way, you just don't look for it," Akane said still glaring at them. The gate suddenly opened with Kai behind it.

"You should just go, that is unless you want to handle the wild hounds," Kai said as barking were heard from a distance.

"Is she fine?" Akane asked as she turned to him.

'Of a course she is, she's doing part of the same work you were doing until you decided to get your memories back," Kai said as Akane glared at him.

"I would of gotten it earlier if she had gotten here," Akane nearly shouted.

"I don't think that would of happened since I told Ikuto to delay them for a couple weeks," Kai said, "Now go." the twins were about to turn and walk away but Akane stopped them.

"Do you really treat Sakura as your friend?" Akane asked. The twins stayed quiet as Akane continued.

"All of her efforts in the past might disappear the second you walk away, leaving a friend," Akane said as tears started to stream down slowly.

"Efforts?" the twins muttered in unison as they turned to her.

"You're right we should go rescue her," Kaoru said as Hikaru nodded.

"Then lets go," Akane said as she wiped her tears away. The twins nodded as they turned to Kai.

"Didn't I tell you about the hounds?" Kai said as he walked away.

"The hounds are very scary," Akane said, "Just be careful."

"You should be careful too," Hikaru said.

"I can handle myself, I'm just worried about you guys," Akane said as Kai stopped.

"Release the hounds then," Kai said as he continued to walk again. The barking of the hounds came closer as Kai went into the mansion.

"They should be coming now," Akane said as she stepped forward, "It's been a long time since I saw them."

"How scary are they?" The twins asked as the gulped.

"They were scary when I was little and I have befriended them so they shouldn't do me or you guys any harm," Akane said as a pack of hounds approached.

End of Chapter 16

**Arigato for reading and thank you for reviewing Kajoo & Shadowtiger21. Thank you for pointing out the genre for me since the beginning I couldn't really decide what genre it should be. Anyways Arigato for reading! I should start on the next chapter of my Vampire Knight Fanfiction now.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Back to Normal?

Sakura woke up from the sound of barking. _'Barking? Where is it coming from?' _Sakura asked as she sat up and got off her bed. She looked around for a window. _'There's no window here,' _Sakura thought as she heard more barking.

* * *

"How are we going to get them away?" Kaoru asked as the three were inside a circle with the hounds on the outside.

"I don't know," Akane said a little scared.

"If you don't know, then we could of went!" Hikaru said nearly shouting.

"I guess these aren't the same as when I first came," Akane said nervously. The hounds began to bark again.

"Can't they shut up!" Hikaru shouted angrily. The hounds began to come closer. The three stepped back and their back touched each others.

'There's no where else to go," Akane said stating the obvious.

* * *

"Where is the barking coming from?" Sakura muttered to herself. She heard yelling from outside in a familiar voice. _'Hikaru!' _Sakura thought as she went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked and Sakura had no other way of going out since there wasn't a window in the room.

* * *

"Do you have your phone?" Akane asked as the two nodded and slowly took out their cell phone and handed it to Akane.

"Have a red pen?" Akane asked as they handed her a red pen. She started to draw on their phone.

"OI!" They said together trying to get their phone back. Akane threw it on to the floor and the hounds ran to it and fought over it for some reason. Kai had reappeared and looked at the hounds fighting.

"I shouldn't have chosen such foolish creatures," he muttered and Akane walked to him.

"Where is Sakura?" She asked nearly shouting. Kai didn't answer. A group of body guards have started to run form behind to them engaging into a fight with Akane. Some of the body guards had went to Kaoru and Hikaru.

"If you won't leave I can call the police of the Ootori's you know," Kai said standing perfectly still. Both Kaoru and Hikaru stopped at Kyouya's last name.

"You wouldn't want to get you friend in trouble," Kai continued, " and Akane you wouldn't want your twin sister to get in trouble would you?" Akane stopped fighting and ran out of the mansion. The twins noticed tears coming form her eyes.

* * *

Sakura laid back on her bed not knowing what to do until Ikuto opened the door and walked in.

"You aren't asleep?" Ikuto asked somewhat surprised.

"Why are you here," Sakura asked coldly.

"Getting the papers," Ikuto said as Sakura sat up from her bed. Ikuto walked to the table and when he got there, Sakura took that chance to run out. Ikuto had turned and tried to stop her but she was too fast. She ran to see the hounds. She was already panting hard.

"You don't really know you limits, as a daughter of the Sakamoto family, you should of known what would happen to you later on," Kai said since he was still outside.

"It wasn't my fault, my mother married that bastard," Sakura shouted back as the hounds circled her.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kai said as the hounds ran towards her.

"Sakura!" the twins shouted together as Sakura dodged all of the hounds and turned to the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Sakura muttered quietly as a body guard came hit her on the head.

"Sakura!" Both Kaoru and Hikaru shouted as they ran there and knocked the guy out. Sakura had already fainted.

**3 weeks later**

Akane had begun to go to Ouran too, and Sakura is in a coma in the hospital. Right then, Akane was inside the host club room.

"Sempai, I'm not going to wear that!" Akane shouted at Tamaki as he was holding a maid outfit.

"You should wear it," the twins said as they took it from Tamaki and stuffed it into her hands. Akane shook her head and threw it on the floor.

"I'm going to see Sakura," Akane said as she left for the hospital. Everyone in the room was suddenly a little sad when she said Sakura.

"We should go visit her too," Haruhi suggested.

"No, we can visit her after the host hours," Kyouya said as he was sitting on a chair typing on his laptop. They all nodded and the girls were let in.

* * *

Akane had reached the hospital and the room that Sakura was in.

"Sakura…," Akane said quietly as her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up and said, "Moshi, Moshi."

"Akane did you go visit Sakura yet?" Himeka said from the other line.

"Yeah, you should go see her too," Akane said as she looked at Sakura.

"How can I? My parents don't allow me to go back," Himeka said, "I have to go now, bye!" Himeka hung up and Akane put her cell phone back into her pocket. Akane sighed and left the room. She went back to her house.

"Akane- sama welcome back!" the maids and servants said in unison. Akane ignored them and went up stairs into her room. She sat on her bed boredly. She sighed.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to a trip to a beach, I wonder how it'll be," Akane thought aloud. She sighed once again, this time closing her eyes. Her cell phone rang again. She sighed and took it out of her pocket. She sat up and answered it.

"Moshi, Moshi," Akane said.

"Akane!" the twins shouted form the other line.

"What?" Akane replied.

"Is Sakura fine?" they asked.

"Hai, she's fine," Akane answered.

"That's good," the twins said.

"I just hope she wakes up soon," Akane said as there was another incoming call.

"Sorry, there's another phone call," Akane said as she hung up on them and picked up the other phone call.

"Moshi, Moshi," Akane said.

"Sakura-sama woke up!" The other guy said, his name was Shinji, also Rei's son.

"I'll be right at the hospital," Akane said as She hung up and ran to the hospital. She went to Sakura's room to see the doctor there.

"Akane-san, because of the impact on her head that time, she had lost her memories, she might not ever regain them though, it depends on her," the doctor said, "She can go out of the hospital after we do another check up for her." Akane nodded as the doctor left. Akane called the host club members and they came quickly. Sakura was just sitting there confused.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Sakura asked softly and confused.

"You are Sakura and I'm Akane," Akane replied as the host club opened the door.

"Sakura/Saku-chan!" they all shouted.

"She lost her memories," Akane said as Sakura looked at them confused.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked softly as she felt a headache was coming with all the people there.

"It would be best for her to get more rest," Kyouya said as he walked out first. Tamaki nodded as he walked out and so did the others and even Akane. Sakura laid back down very confused, trying to remember her past. _'Who am I?'_ Sakura thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up on the hospital bed feeling very uncomfortable that something bad was going to happen. She sat up to see her luggage packed up. Sakura got off the bed immediately as Akane and the other host club entered.

"Sakura! We are going to the beach!" Tamaki said very happy.

"Saku-chan! It's going to be very fun!" Hunny said holding his pink bunny. Sakura just shook her head.

"Come on Sakura! It'll be very fun!" the twins shouted. Sakura sat back on the bed. She shook her head again.

"Sakura, please go," Akane begged as she showed Sakura her puppy eyes. Sakura finally nodded after a long hesitation.

"Come on then," Akane said as she pulled Sakura's luggage out and the ride on the car was long. Sakura had fell asleep once but was woken up by the twins. When they got there Sakura was in awe because of the beautiful sight of the beach.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Akane asked as Sakura nodded.

"Where are we staying?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya pointed to a mansion somewhere near the beach. Sakura went towards the water and went down to her knees. She touched the water with her hand. It was cold and the weather was about 90 degrees.

"Sakura! Be careful, you just healed!" the twins shouted as they ran to her. She stood up and turned to see them stop in front of her.

"Are you okay?" they asked in unison. Sakura nodded as she walked a little farther from the water and sat down on the sand. She watched as the others play. Haruhi sat next to Sakura.

"Sakura, you never said a word when you were with us," Haruhi said.

"I don't know you people," Sakura replied softly.

* * *

After a couple hours they've all have gone to the mansion. All of them were sitting at a table eating. The twins and Tamaki were fighting over something as Sakura ate in peace.

"Sakura, did you have fun today?" Akane asked.

"Hai," Sakura replied softly as the three stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Do you remember us?" the twins asked as they pointed to themselves. Sakura shook her head slowly.

"Can I go rest?" Sakura asked softly.

"Aren't you hungry Saku-chan?" Hunny asked. Sakura shook her head and left for the room where her luggage was brought. She went into the room and knew it was going to be her room for the next 3 days. She sighed as she closed the door behind her and immediately fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

Sakura was woken up by a very loud noise following by the birds chirping. She turned to her alarm clock. It was 7am. She decided she was going to kill whoever who causing the sound. She stomped out of her room to see the twins arguing over what they should do.

"IF YOU'RE ARGUING GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Sakura shouted angrily as she went back into her room and went back to sleep. The three became scared and ran away form her room. She also had slammed the door when she went back in.

After a peaceful 5 more hours of sleep Sakura finally woke up as she changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. She walked out and went outside. Luckily she didn't get lost unlike the twins and Tamaki when they ran away. She got outside to see Hunny and Mori play with sand. Sakura saw Akane helping them too. Kyouya, Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki were nowhere to be found. She looked at the sky. It was clear also sunny. _'I wonder if I'll ever get my memories back,' _Sakura thought as she stretched a little.

End of Chapter 17

**I'm very sorry for the late update, anyways thank you for reviewing and arigato for reading. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Again?!

Sakura watched the three play with the sand and she was also sitting on the sand. She sat up after a while of watching them play. She went back into the mansion and heard some shouts. She started to walk towards the sound and found a door. The shouts were coming from it. Sakura tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Is there anyone there?" Sakura heard the twins ask.

"Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! Can you open the door?" they asked.

"No, it's locked," Sakura said.

"Ask Hunny-sempai to come," Hikaru said as Sakura ran back outside but got lost. _'Where is this?' _Sakura thought as she looked around. She started to walk around trying to find her way out. She suddenly stopped. _'This is familiar, the feeling of loneliness,' _Sakura thought as she leaned on a nearby wall. _'Which way was it?'_ She thought as she got off the wall and started to walk again.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Aka-chan, where's Saku-chan?" Hunny asked as he continued to play with the sand.

"Maybe she's still asleep," Akane said continuing what she was doing.

"But I just saw her," Hunny said turning to look in the direction where Sakura had sat and so did Mori.

"Then we should go search for her," Akane said as she stood up and headed towards the mansion.

* * *

Sakura looked around and started to walk around again. She went into a room and it was the darkest room she had ever seen. She turned back to go out of the room but it had suddenly been closed. She tried to open it and it opened. She went out immediately and closed the door behind her. Sakura sighed in relief and started to walk around again. She finally found her way out and didn't see Hunny, Mori or Akane.

"Where did they go?" Sakura muttered as she went back inside.

* * *

Akane got lost form the others and saw some shouts from a room. He went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Is there anyone in there?" Akane asked seeing if anyone was there.

"Sakura?" the twins asked.

"It's Akane!' Akane said as she heard footsteps from behind. She turned to see Sakura.

"Sakura," Akane murmured.

"Where's Hunny-san?" Sakura asked.

"I got lost from him," Akane said as Sakura just nodded.

"Can you open the door?" Sakura asked as Akane remember that she could've kicked the door open. She turned back to the door and kicked it open. Sakura noticed Hunny in there too, along with Mori also Tamaki..

"Hunny-sempai? Mori-sempai? Why are you in there?" Both Sakura and Akane asked together. Hunny pointed to a door behind them.

"Then you could of gone out," Akane said as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Where's Kyouya-san and Haruhi-san?" Sakura asked looking around.

"I bet Kyouya is still sleeping," Akane said. Sakura nodded and started to walk around the halls.

"Sakura!" the twins shouted as they went to her. Sakura turned

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm going to find Haruhi," Sakura said as she continued to walk. She went to Haruhi's room and knocked. There was no answer so Sakura just walked away to the living room. Haruhi was there reading a book about law.

"Haruhi-san," Sakura said as Haruhi turned to Sakura.

"Sakura?" Haruhi said as she put down her book.

"Do you know a way where I can get back?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you asking-."

"Because you look reliable," Sakura said cutting off Haurhi.

"Sorry I don't know a way to get you back, if I knew I would of gone back myself,' Haruhi said. Sakura nodded and left to her room. She closed the door behind her and laid down on her bed. _'I want to go back,' _Sakura thought, _'My memories are there.' _She turned on her bed. _'Why did they bring me here? For fun? Or for a reason?' _Sakura continued to think. _'I want to go back.' _She sat up and started to walk for the door. She went to the living room to see everyone.

"Sakura, where did you go?" Akane asked.

"I went to my room. Can I go back there now?" Sakura asked.

"Where?" the twins asked together.

"Where my home is," Sakura answered.

"Sakura, you should have some fun first!" Akane said smiling.

"Fine," Sakura said as she turned back and went back to her room.

Dinner

Sakura went to the dining room and walked to the table. She was the first to come. _'I'm early,' _Sakura thought as she went and sat down. She leaned back in her chair boredly. _'I hate this place,' _Sakura thought as she looked at the ceiling.

"Saku-chan, your early!" Hunny said from the entrance of the room. Sakura turned to Hunny as he ran to her with Mori behind him.

"You're early too," Sakura said as he was in next to her. Akane came in the room next.

"Sakura! Why are you so early?" Akane asked as she went and sat next to Sakura.

"I don't know," Sakura said as the rest came. The food was put on the table and Sakura began to eat quietly as everyone was talking to each other. She finished her food first and left the table without saying a word to them. She walked to her room. She sat on her bed and looked around her room. _'This room don't looked familiar so it isn't possible that I lived here before,' _Sakura thought_, 'Where is my home? Am I really Sakura?' _Sakura's head started to hurt. She put her hands her on her head and it began to hurt more and soon she had fainted.

* * *

"Akane, where did Sakura go?" Haruhi asked as she noticed the empty seat where Sakura had sat.

"Maybe back to her room," Akane said turning to the empty seat next to her, " I'll go check on her." She got out of her seat and headed to Sakura's room. She knocked on her door but no one answered so she opened it. She noticed Sakura lying on her bed and she looked like she was asleep. She walked closer and noticed she didn't wake up since her foot steps were pretty loud.

"Sakura!" Akane shouted and Sakura didn't wake up. Everyone ran to the room after they heard Akane shout. She took out her cell phone and called the hospital for an ambulance.

* * *

They had arrived at the hospital and Sakura was in the emergency room. Soon she was just in a coma again.

"She's in a coma again," Akane said as she walked through the halls of the hospital. She was talking on her cell phone as she walked.

"Again. . .," Himeka said from the other line.

"I wonder when she'll wake up," Akane said as she turned and continued to walk.

"I might be able to come back now if I can persuade my parents," Himeka said.

"You don't have to come back, Himeka-chan, I let you talk to her when she walks up or if she does," Akane said the last part quietly.

"Fine, I have to go now, bye!" Himeka said as she hung up. Akane hung up and slipped the cell phone into her pocket. '_It seems like things won't be the same as Kai had predicted,' _Akane thought as she walked to a room and opened the door.

End of Chapter 18

**Arigato for reading and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Fate

"She's in a coma again," Akane said as she walked home. She went into her house and there was a maid waiting for her.

"Akane-sama, Suki-sama, told us to tell you not to wait for her during dinner because, she'll be in America for a while," the maid said as Akane nodded and went to her room which was next to Sakura's. She sighed as she closed the door and went to her bed. After lying down she fell asleep for a couple minutes and then woke up. _'I wonder how long will it take for her to wake up now,' _Akane thought as she sat up boredly, _'There's nothing to do but wait, I wonder what Sakura did in the free time.' _She got up and out of the room, to the garden in the back. It was nearly night and she looked up at the sky to see the stars. _'They look so nice…I never had a nice day like this ever since then when Kai took me in,'_ Akane walked to the diner table as the food was set down. She began to eat slowly as she continued to think.

Somewhere else

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and observed at her surroundings. _'The hospital, why am I here?'_ Sakura thought as a nurse opened the door and saw Sakura awake. She ran out immediately to call the doctor. Sakura sat up and looked out the window as she waited for the doctor to come. _'The stars are so pretty,'_ Sakura thought looked out the window, '_My memories are back finally.'_

Another place

"What can we do now?" Ikuto asked sitting on a bunk bed in prison with Kai in pacing around in front of him.

"Here's nothing we could do but wait until he comes here," Kai answered calmly.

"Then we would have to escape prison," Ikuto said.

"We don't have to, he will fix it all, then why the Sakamoto twins anyways?" Kai asked to no one in particular.

"He should be coming in one week to get us out of the trouble we caused once again," Ikuto said as he laid down on the bunk bed, "and this bed is so hard."

"You shouldn't complain, this was going to happen sooner or later, it's our fate," Kai said as Ikuto just nodded.

"Can't he come earlier?" Ikuto asked.

"There's no way, he is able to come so early, he is famous after all," Kai said sitting down on the other side of the room on his bunk bed.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep," Ikuto said, "I hadn't had a good night sleep in a while."

"Just go to sleep already," Kai said.

* * *

She had finished her dinner and was sitting on the couch bored. She walked to her room boredly and laid down on the bed after closing the door. _'Sakura, when are you going to wake up?'_ Akane thought as she cell phone rang.

"Moshi, Moshi," Akane said.

"Akane, come to the hospital, I'm awake," Sakura said, "and I remember everything."

"Sakura, I'll come there with the others," Akane said as she hung up. She went downstairs and outside heading for the hospital by foot.

Somewhere far away

"This is getting more troublesome, they even got into prison," a guy said on the phone annoyed for some reason, "Do I really have to get over there?"

"Of a course you do," the other person said from the other line.

"Fine, I'll be able to get there in a few days and I'll see how those twins are," the guy said as he hung up.

"I should of arranged it with someone else, they really are useless against two sets of twins, Sakamoto and Hitachiin," the guy said as he swung his chair around and threw a dart at the target. It hit right in the middle. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Is it Saiki?" the guy asked.

"Hai, Kage-sama," Saiki said.

"Get my things packed, I'm going to Japan," Kage said as he hung up, "I wonder how things will go." He shot another dart and it hit the center again.

Akane had arrived with the host club except for Haruhi, and Kyouya.

"You're finally awake, Saku-chan!" Hunny said happily. Sakura just simply smiled at everyone.

"The doctor said, I can get out of this hospital tomorrow and I can go to school too," Sakura said cheerfully.

"It's seems like we'll stay here for a couple of more weeks, since Okaa-san is in America right now," Akane said.

"So you're staying longer?' the Hitachiin twins asked. Sakura and Akane nodded. There was a long moment of silence.

"I'm hungry….," Sakura suddenly said breaking the silence.

"We'll get you some food and get Haruhi!" the twins said going out of the room.

"Wait, I'm getting her!" Tamaki shouted running after them.

"I'll get Saku-chan cake!" Hunny said going out of the room with Mori right behind him.

"They all left," Akane said sighing right after.

"They went to jail right?" Sakura asked. Akane stayed quiet for a moment and then nodded.

"There's still many things we don't now about them, why us?" Sakura said looking out into the sky, "It should be peaceful for a while." Akane nodded.

"Like it was before then," Akane said smiling at the memory.

"They are late," Sakura said, "I'm hungry."

The next day

Sakura was wearing black jeans, a yellow T-shirt with a light blue jacket. She was at school in class boredly with everyone talking about her. After sighing, the Hitachiin twins walked into the classroom.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" they said in unison.

"Ohayo," Sakura replied boredly, "Where's Akane?"

"Don't know," they replied. Sakura nodded as Akane entered the room.

"I'm here," Akane said taking the seat behind Sakura.

"I just saw the news, the Mimoto's are proven innocent somehow," Akane said coldly.

"How is it possible?" the twins asked shocked.

"I don't know," Akane answered as Sakura was just frozen. _'It's not possible! Unless with a strong backup,' _Sakura thought still frozen as the bell rung.

"I think I got here a little too fast," a guy wearing sunglasses, a hat, a navy blue jacket, and jeans said looking around at his surrounding. He walked out of the airport and no one noticed who he was. He went to an apartment and rang the doorbell. A girl opened the door.

"You arrived? It's still too early," the girl said sounding sleepy, "Couldn't you come like at 1 or something?"

"I arrived here early to start things, you shouldn't complain, Rika," Kage said, "And I need that file before I go." Rika nodded and left. When she got back, she handed him a CD.

"Arigato, See ya later," Kage said as he left.

* * *

After school Sakura walked home immediately with Akane.

"They can't possibly get out of prison so easily," Sakura said as there was a limo in front of their house that was not theirs. They both sped up to the limo.

"You must be Sakamoto Sakura and Akane, right?" a small girl asked who was standing in front of the limo.

"Who are you?" both Akane and Sakura asked in unison.

"I'm Mizu," the little girl said cheerfully.

End of Chapter 19

**Arigato for reading and plz review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Wish

Sakura and Akane just nodded to Mizu.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked. The small girl looked like she was thinking or something.

"Kage-sama told me to come to meet you," Mizu said still thinking.

"Kage-sama?" the twins asked together. Mizu nodded and then bowed.

"Sayonara! _For now_," Mizu said murmuring the last part, and went back into the limo.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted as the limo drove off.

"Who was she?" Akane asked no one.

"Isn't she a lot like Hunny-sempai?" Sakura wondered. Akane nodded and Sakura walked inside of their mansion. She sat on the sofa boredly as Akane entered.

"They have gotten out right?" Sakura asked as she turned on the TV. Nearly every channel had Kai and Ikuto on it.

"I'm going to go out for a while," Sakura said as she turned off the TV.

"I can't go, I have to find his source or else I won't-."

"It's okay, I can go by myself," Sakura interrupted as she left. Sakura walked slowly on the sidewalk. _'How is it possible that they got out,' _Sakura thought as she continued to walk ignoring her surroundings. She suddenly heard a car stop besides her. She turned and saw two familiar people get out of the limo.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked them coldly.

"Just wanted to see how well you twins are doing," Ikuto and Kai said in unison.

"Where's Akane?" Kai asked looking around.

"You don't need to know," Sakura said in the same tone.

"Then you don't need to know the reason why we got out," Kai said go back into the limo, Ikuto following.

"Wait! How?!?!" Sakura shouted as the limo drove off. _'Can't people just tell me what they're here for? Why is it us? Why can't I be an only child so these thing won't happen to us?'_

"Then your wish will be granted," a guy near her said. She turned to see a guy wearing a mask. He suddenly disappeared. _'My wish? Something will happen to Akane!' _Sakura thought as she ran home. She went into the entrance and saw a maid.

"Where's Akane?" Sakura asked worried.

"Akane-sama? I think she's in her room," the maid said as Sakura ran up the stairs. She opened the door to Akane's room and saw Akane doing her work on a table. She turned.

"Sakura! Your back! I found some evidence that someone richer then us and their power is stronger," Akane said as she got up form her chair, "We should get ready since that person might be a murderer and have accomplices."

"Murderer?" Sakura said shocked as her eyes widened. Akane nodded and Sakura expression became emotionless. Sakura walked back tot her room and sat down on her bed thinking. _'Things will happen to her,' _Sakura thought.

* * *

A guy wearing a mask walked into a building and took off his mask. Kage got out of a room and went to the guy who had been wearing the mask.

"Good job, now we just have to wait for the next one," Kage said as the guy nodded and went somewhere else. Kage went into the elevator and pressed 5. When he got there he went into a office. A small girl was sitting on the computer chair sleeping.

"Mizu! Stop slacking off!" Kage shouted as the little girl woke up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What do I do now? I just went and met them," Mizu said sleepily.

"Didn't I tell you?" Kage asked. Mizu just stared at him blankly.

"You did?" she asked blankly.

"You were suppose to get yourself into school and gather information on the other twins!" Kage said angrily.

"Gomen, I'll do it tomorrow, good night," Mizu said before falling asleep again.

"Wait isn't this Ai's office?" he asked looking around.

"It is, it's just that her chair is very comfortable," Mizu said sleepily, "She's not going to be back today so I get to sleep in her chair."

"She just called and said she was coming here today," Kage said as Mizu shot right up and got off the chair.

"Don't tell her anything, I'll get killed by her," Mizu said as she ran out of the office. Kage sighed.

"People never change," he said as he was about to leave the office.

"Kage-san why are you in my office?" a girl asked as she walked in.

"Mizu was here," Kage said leaving.

"Mizu always sneaks in here… Remind me next time I have to punish her," Ai said as she sat down on her computer chair.

"Sakura had made her wish, so things will speed up a little," Kage said before leaving.

"Arigato, they are next then," Ai said as she looked at a picture of Kaoru and Hikaru.

* * *

The next day Sakura and Akane went to school together. Sakura went to her seat quietly and Akane following even though she's confused why Sakura hadn't talked since yesterday.

"Sakura," Akane murmured. Sakura didn't move an inch. Akane sighed as the twin and Haruhi walked in, the class started. Sakura wasn't paying attention to class nor her classmates. _'Akane is going to get hurt,' _the same thought repeated over and over again in her head.

End of Chapter 20

Arigato for reading It's the 20th chapter! I never expected it to be longer than 20.... ANyways thanks for reviewing Kajoo! Please review!


End file.
